del odio al amor
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: las ppgz se han enfrentado a los rrbz y ellas han ganado pero no saben que ellas se enamoraran de sus peores enemigos aunque ellas estaban a punto de matarlos por venganza pero ellos descubren un nuevo sentimiento hacia ellas advetencia : posible lemones y lenguaje adulto parejas : blossom/brick , bubbles/boomer y buttercup/butch zoka/zein
1. han vuelto los rrbz o son mas torpes

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El regreso de los rrbz pero**_

_**Mas poderosos o mas brutos**_

En la ciudad de nueva santadilla – Tokio habian tres niñas que salvaron al mundo de him y ese demonio ya fue derrotado pero se olvidaron de mojo jojo y sus chicos , ellos estaban en una casa muy habitual pero esos niños no obedecían a mojo y un dia ellos fueron a molestar a mijo en su laboratorio exigiendole algo imposible

Rrbz : hey mojo queremos mas poder para vencer a las ppgz –reclamaron en trio –

Mojo : estupidos niños ustedes fueron muy debiles y si quieren ser fuertes hare algo pero me costara años en preparlo

Rrbz : QUEEE VARIOS AÑOS ESTO ES UNA BROMA – gritaron en trio –

Mojo : SILENCIO ES MEJOR QUE ME OBEDEZACN SI QUIEREN SER MAS PODEROSOS PERO YO TENDRE OTRA FORMULA PARA CUANDO SE REVELEN ANTE MI LES QUITE SUS NUEVOS PODERES ASI QUE NI SE LES OCURRA REVELARSE ANTE MI O SE JODEN –con autoridad-

El trio de niños sabian que mojo hablaba en serio pero no tuvieron mas que rendirse y estar a merced de mojo

Rrbz : esta bien tu ganas te obedeceremos – dijo el trio de niños restregando los dientes cuando agachaban sus cabezas –

Después los chicos se fueron a sus dormitorios y charlaron entre si

Brick : hermanos veanlo del lado bueno con los nuevos poderes que nos dara mojo venceremos fácilmente a las superbobas – con una sonrisa sadica –

Butch : es cierto al fin podre vengarme de bellota – con una risa maligna –

Bumer : esto bien tambien vencere a burbuja – con tono apenado –

Los dos hermanos miraron expectante a bumer como el se redimia a atacar a burbuja

Butch : si claro o acaso te gusta la niña azul – con sarcasmo –

Brick : si como que te gusta la bebita llorona de burbuja

Boomer : ah callense ustedes dos y que hay de ti brick te emocionas con bombon y tu butch que te crees el sobrado y el muy fuerte te mueres por bellota –con mucha furia –

Entonces brick y butch se quedaron callados al ver la actitud furiosa de boomer

Brick : como sea pero ya estoy ansioso de nuestros nuevos podres

Boomer : jum

Butch : chicos ahora seremos indestructibles

Brick : indestructibles queda poco sera inmortales jajajaja

Ojo ellos y ellas tenian 10 años y cada quien tenia su ropa habitual pero lamentablemente los rrbz no tienen nombre japones como tienen las ppgz

Nombre japones de la ppgz incluido las transformaciones

Miyaku – burbuja

Momoko – bombon

Kaoru – bellota

_**Siete años después **_

Ahora las niñas super poderosas ya eran una chicas muy bonitas aunque Kaoru no cambio su cabello corto

Las chicas iban a clases con la maestra Keane pero a escuela estaba cerrada por que la estaban fumigandola

m.m.k : siiii vacaciones por hoy

momoko : y bien ahora que hacemos

miyaku : no lo se pero vallamos a alguna parte .

momoko : que dices eh Kaoru

Kaoru : jum como sea

Momoko : bien entonces vámonos

Y las chicas se fueron

Ahora con mojo y sus chicos ya crecidos

Mojo : chicos

Rrbz : QUEEEE -con incredulidad –

Mojo : no me hablen a si o despidanse del polvo negro de him ustedes deciden

Rrbz : arrgg

Mojo : bien creo que a ustedes no les importa si rompo esto – enseñandoles un jarron con la cara de him –

Rrbz : no por favor no – lo dijeron de una forma patetica -

Mojo : asi me gusta y ahora es tiempo de la venganza

Los chicos rieron sádicamente y mojo vertió el frasco con el polvo negro de him

Y ellos se sentian mas poderosos que antes pero ellos tampoco se percataron que las ppgz tambien se han fortalecido gracias al polvo blanco del profesor utonio quien supo que mojo experimetaria con los rrbz asi que el tambien preparo a las ppgz

Después en el laboratorio de profesor poochi desde lejos olio el polvo negro de him

Ken : oh no rayos z negro poochi llama a las chicas

Poochi : woof ok CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS LAS NECESITAMOS YA – grito el perro robot –

Mientras con las chicas les sono los cinturones y miyaku vino a toda velocidad que se compro un helad

Mikayu : chicas problemas

Momoko : ash ni si quiera podemos descansar un pinche momento

Kaoru : joder ahora que querra el profesor

Momoko : aquí momoko que sucede profesor

Profesor u : sucede que los rrbz han vuelto

Ppgz : queee esos malditos bastardos han vuelto – gritaron en trio –

Profesor u : y para rematar mojo jojo los ha hecho mas fuertes pero eso no es problema porque yo movi las fichas primero porque a ustedes tambien las hize mas fuerte que ellos y usen sus fortaleza para derrotarlos

Ppgz : deacuerdo

Profesor u : bien entonces se que podran – cerrando la pantalla –

Momoko : bien chicas tansformemonos

Momoko : hyper Blossom

Miyaku : Rolling bubbles

Kaoru : powered buttercup

Ppgz : chicas superpoderosas z

Ellas volaron con odio al recordar a los bastardos que las golpearo pero ellas ganaron

Buttercup : butch preparate para la venganza – en su mente –

Blossom : maldito brick te hare pedazos – pensando muy furiosa –

Bubbles : te dare una leccion boomer – en sus pensamientos –

Entonces los chicos estaban robando un banco

Brick : oye tu dame todo el dinero o todos moriran

Xxx : el unico que va a morir eres tu – brick ollo una voz muy familiar

Cajero : miren las ppgz han llegado

Clientes : siiii

Brick : valla quienes estan aquí las superbobas

Blossom : valla pero si es el pendejo brick y sus putos hermanos

Brick : entonces lista para morir

Blossom : como si te tuviera miedo

….

Boomer : hey tu bebita

Bubbles : a quien llamas bebita bastardo

Boomer : a ti y que

Bubbles : ah entonces te callare para siempre

Boomer : no si yo te mato primero

Bubbles : eso se podria decir de ti

Boomer : que que dijistes

Bubbles : lo que oistes bastardo de mierda

….

Butch : bien bien si es la verdecita que vino a que yo la mate

Buttercup : no me digas eso si te hago trizas

Butch : jajaja crees que tus amenazas me asustan

Buttercup : terminastes de ladrar

Butch : que

Buttercup : que si terminastes ahora dejame decirte maldito hijo de puta que esta vez ya no sere como la de antes y nisiquiera te tendre nada de benevolencia

Butch : jajaja como dije tu y tus amigas van a sufrir y muy feo

Buttercup : que miedo ¬¬ , oye tu maldito vamos a jugar – retandolo sádicamente –

Butch : no tienes la minima idea de quien soy y de lo que soy capaz de hacer

Buttercup : si no empiezas lo hare yo – volando y le da una patada estrellandolo contra varios edificios –

…..

Blossom : y bien ahora donde esta tu orgullo o te aterro ver que buttercup lastimo a butch

Brick : callate

Blossom : o tengo razon

Brick : eres una puta

Blossom : en serio – metiendole un puñetazo en la cara y estrellandolo conta una vitrina de vidrio y brick tuvo algunos cortes por el choque brutal que le hizo Blossom

Brick : maldita no te lo perdonare – escupiendo sangre –

…

Bubbles : necesitas practicar tu punteria

Boomer : que

Bubbles : peleas fatal

Boomer : ya lo veras

Bubbles : jo de verdad entonces – ella le da una patada chocandolo contra unas vigas de metal –

Boomer : no puede ser


	2. la derrota de los rrbz

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Hora de pelear**_

_**La derrota de los rrbz**_

Mientras tanto nuestras heroinas estaban peleando rudamente con lor rrbz ya que mojo les dio mas rayos z negros pero el profesor utonio tambien les dio mas rayos z blanco a la ppgz para que destruyan a him que muy pronto revivira y por ahora ellas se ocupan de limpiar la cuidad de los rrbz (aun los chicos no estan interesados en ellas pero mas adelante ellos descubren que siempre las han amado y desean tenerlas a su lado )

Los ciudadanos salieron auyentados de tantos golpes y que las ppgz estaban estrellando a los rrbz contra edificios , vitrinas y material de construccion

El lugar quedo vacio y solo estaban las ppgz y rrbz

Pero antes un recuerdo de las chicas cuando el profesor u les dio mas poder

_**Ppgz flashbacks **_

_**Profesor : chicas les tengo una mala noticia**_

_**Kaoru : - desinflandose – pss siempre hay noticias malas**_

_**Momoko : y cuales son esas malas noticias**_

_**Miyako : mejor diganos que sucede**_

_**Profesor : ok ok sucede que him regresara**_

_**M.M.K : QUEEE HIM VOLVERA –gritaron las chicas –**_

_**Profesor : pues di asi que decidi aumentarles sus poderes con mas rayos z blancoy por si acaso mojo fortalezca a los rrbz**_

_**Momoko : que estamos esperando rapido**_

_**Kaoru : deprisa ya quiero patear traseros rrbz **_

_**Miyako : en serio puede hacer eso –dudando –**_

_**Profesor : es la unica salida para que derroten a los rrbz y a him**_

_**M.M.K : deacuerdo –contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo y el profesor u tenia una maquina que les disparo los rayos z blanco y las tres sintieron un cambio pero no fisico si no en sus poderes **_

_**Blossom podia hacer anillos de fuego con el yo –yo**_

_**Bubbles podia crear una bomba de agua con su soplete para burbujas**_

_**Buttercup arrojaba rayos de su martillo y crear una tormenta electrica y a veces hacer fuego verde**_

_**Profesor : recuerden chicas el destino de nueva santadilla estan en sus manos**_

_**Ppgz : si**_

_**Ken : cuidense de los rrbz recuerden que ellos son muy tramposos – aquí ken tenia 14 años y las chicas 17 –**_

_**Poochi : buena suerte chicas**_

_**Las tres se fueron volando cada quien a su casa **_

_**Fin de las ppgz flashbacks **_

_**Ahora momoko(Blossom) vs brick**_

Estaban en una fabrica de vidrios y brick estaba furioso por que Blossom lo estrello ahí y le sangro la boca

Blossom : rindete no puedes ganar

Brick : eso crees

Blossom : ja toma esto yo-yo supremo –con su yo yo salio un poder rosado –

Brick : lo esquivo eso es todo rosada

Blossom : no todo

Brick : queee – Blossom volo a toda velocidad y cogio a brick del brazo y lo lanza hacia un vidrio grueso de 10 cm de ancho y 100cm de largo pero aun asi se rompio con el impacto que blossom hizo al tirar ahí a brick

Crash sono el vidrio cuando se rompio y brick se puso furioso

Brick : arrgg eres una maldita – pegandole un puñetazo pero Blossom se cubrio con el brazo –

Brick : -sonriendo malvadamente –asi eso fue un señuelo

Blossom : ahh – y brick le da un rodizallo en el estomago a Blossom –

Brick : y ahora quien es el mejor jajajaja – risa maligna –

Blossom : tarado nunca cambiaras – dandole un cabezazo en la nariz a brick y a este le sangra la nariz y se la tapa con una mano

Brick : AGH TU LO PEDISTES MUERE . FLECHAS DE FUEGO OSCURO (dark fire arrows) –sacando una ballesta y tiro flechas de fuego a Blossom –

Blossom : woah – esquivandolas pero uno le dio en el brazo – nnghh – con dolor en su brazo –

Brick : ahora si muere – dandole un puñetazo en la cara a Blossom y la hizo caer al suelo –

Brick : asi queria verte de rodillas , te ves muy adolorida pero este es el comienzo asi que quiero mas , mas dolor muestrame todo tu sufrimiento JAJAJA –mientras le daba otro puñetazo a blosson en la cara – eso es sufre sufre – pisandole la cara –

Blossom : vete al infierno hijo de puta – dandole una patada en la cara y luego un buen puñetazo en la cara –

Brick : pero como

Blossom : ahora te mostrare mi verdadero poder – cogiendo el yo yo y el yo yo se encendio de fuego y hizo un anillo de fuego – ahora anillo de fuego (ring of fire)

Brick : oh no – pero el anillo de fuego le dio – AAAAHHHHH –gritando de dolor –

Blossom : estupido creistes que con tus flechas me ibas a ganar eh

Brick : no … pue…de..ser..que halla ..per..di..do – con mucho dolor –

Blossom : a ti se te subio la mierda al cerebro y yo aproveche eso para buscar tu punto debil – pegandole un ultimo puñetazo en la cara y quedo noqueado –

Blossom : aquí Blossom profesor brick fue eliminado – llamando al profesor utonio –

Profesor : buen trabajo Blossom ahora espera a tus amigas

Blossom : bien – cerrando la pantalla –

_**Ahora bubbles vs boomer**_

Ellos estaban en un edificio en construcción y habia muchas vigas

Bubbles lo habia estrellado ahí a boomer y le dejo un moreton en el ojo derecho

Bubbles : eres demasiado lento

Boomer : aghh no como tu

Bubbles : estupido – coge una viga y le pega en la cara a boomer

Boomer : hey bebita quieres ver a tu mami

Bubbles : -estallando de ira – maldito no metas a mi madre en esto mega- burbujas electricas

Boomer : ja te crei mas fuerte pero has resultado ser lo contrario

Bubbles : no te confies

Boomer : cierra tu boquita bebita llorona

Bubbles : antipatico , perdedor y pecoso

Boomer : grr nadie me llama pecoso toma esto picos de la muerte (spikes of death) – y arrojo muchos triangulos hacia bubbles-

Bubbles : ja – rebotandolos con su mega soplete pero uno le dio en la cara dejandole una cortada –

Bubbles : daaa – cogiendose la cara –cobarde –

Boomer : demasiado distraida

Bubbles : ah que – después boomer la coge de los cabellos y la tira hacia la pared –

Bubbles : insolente grrr

Boomer : oye no no era mi

Bubbles : ya me tienes harta –cogiendo su soplete y hizo una burbuja de agua – bomba de agua –

Boomer : espera todo esto fue idea de brick –pero bubbles no lo escucho y le lanzo la bomba de agua (water pump) y exploto dejando a boomer muy lastimado en el piso –

Bubbles : acaso quieres tomarme el pelo pues dejame decirte que esto es por lo que una vez nos hicieron

Boomer : bu ..bu ..bbles yo ..yo ..te …- cayo inconsciente-

Bubbles : demonios boomer que has querido decirme mejor voy por Blossom espero que buttercup este bien por que este maldito butch es bien tramposo –yendose hacia Blossom –

_**Ahora buttercup vs butch**_

Los azabaches estaban en unos edificos abandonados y buttercup lo habia estrellado contra varios edificios y butch tenia la cara golpeada y buttercup estaba ahí flotando viendo a butch con cara de odio

Butch : esto te costara caro

Buttercup : ahora veras de lo que soy capaz

Butch : arrgg no me provoques – dando patadas y puñetazos repentinos –

Buttercup : -esquivandolos –valla estas muy desesperado

Butch : callate debilucha –dando los golpes repentinos-

Y buttercup los esquivaba como si nada

Buttercup : otro error mas de ti que te desesperas como un loco

Butch : callatee – saltando con una patada voladora –

Buttercup : caistes – cogiendole el pie-

Butch : sueltame

Buttercup . ahora ahhh- dando vueltas con butch y lo solto y se estrello contra un edificio derrumbandolo –

Después butch se levanta adolorido

Butch : no puede ser acaso ella se ha vuelto mas fuerte que mi .. no eso es coincidencia mejor uso lo que mojo me dio antes que ella me de con esa fuerza sobrenatural –pensando mientras salia de los escombros –

Después butch fue hacia ella riendo maliciosamente

Butch : rindete perdedora

Buttercup : eso no pasara

Butch : cuando veas mis nuevos poderes ,te matare ya que tus abuelos andan en el infierno dejame ayudarte a que te vallas con ellos –con un tono arrogante –

Buttercup : oh estas amenazando a mi familia maldito hijo de perra

Butch : este sera tu fin – sacando su arma –

Buttercup : esa es tu arma –tono burlesco –

Butch : silencio debilucha esto es mas poderoso de lo que crees

Buttercup : no me digas vortice de poder(vortex of power) – con su martillo haciendo una ventizca pero si le dio a butch –

Butch : seras una maldita

Butch : pero bueno ahora muere trueno verde mortal (death green Thunder)

Buttercup : idiota – esquivandolo –

Butch : maldición no le doy

Buttercup : necesitas clases de punteria por que tu punteria s de un kinder

Butch : gyychh ya lo veras

Buttercup : ah callate –pegandole una patada en la cara a butch y el escupio sangre de la boca –

Butch : maldita como te atreves a lasimarme

Buttercup : acaso te das por vencido

Butch : callate ahora tueno verde mortal – pero butch hizo trampa el habia cogido a buttercpu y la lanzo hacia arriba y le dio

Buttercup : debo resistir no puedo fallar a momoko y miyako – pensando mientras el trueno verde le impactaba-

Butch : ajajajaja ahora muere

Buttercup : eso crees –ella absorvia el trueno verde –

Butch : que – el se distrajo y buttercup le da una patada haciendo que butch cayera violentamente al piso –

Butch : no ..pu ..e..de..ser

Buttercup : finalmente he recordado de jamas rendirme ahora te mostrare el poder de mi ira – con su martillo –

Butch : no no esto es una broma

Buttercup : no es una broma ahora vortice de fuego verde (green fire vortex)

Butch : AAAAAAAAHHHHHH – gritando del dolor –

Buttercup : vamos apenas comienzo

Butch : -muy adolorido –no …qu..e..di..jis…tes ..ma..di ..ttta

Buttercup : ahora martillo electrico (electric hammer) – pegandole con el martillo y al mismo tiempo sintio una gran descarga electrica que lo lastimaba a butch

Butch : NOOOO tu …tu ..me..has ..de..ro ..ta ..do …muñeca pero el cae inconsciente al piso

Buttercup : maldito butch creistes que me ibas a vender –restregando los dientes con odio –

Después buttercup se va y encuentran a las otras dos y se van al laboratorio del profesor utonio

Y al rato vino mojo jojo

Mojo : jijiji espero que mis chicos les hallan ganado a las súper bobas

Pero mojo vio a los chicos en un solo lugar golpeados , lastimados , ensangrentados e inconscientes

Mojo : Waaaaa mis chico perdieron noooo – gritando del horror –

Mojo coge a sus chicos y se va a su guarida

Mojo : no puede ser acaso las super bobas se han hecho mas fuertes que mis chicos mejor mas después consultare a him ahora mejor curare a mis chicos y después los regañare por su incompetencia

Las chicas celebraban su victoria

Pero miyako seguía confundida por lo que boomer le dijo

Miyako : que quiso decir con eso de yo …te..a…a y se desmayo valla chico raro – pensando –

Profesor : bien chicas ahora preparense para lo peor que muy pronto him regresara

Ppgz : estaremos listas para him

_**Continuaraaaaa**_

_**El proximo capitulo los rrbz se rinden por que las ppgz se han hecho mas poderosas que antes y en un lugar abandonado donde solo hay particulas negras estaba him hecho esqueleto y algo pasara a los rrbz que si him se entera que ellos y mojo han perdido contra las ppgz los traicionaria con facilidad y boomer evitara que mojo y sus hermanos sean asesinados por**__** him**_

_**Please dejar sus lindos reviews que dos chicas ya me dejaron sus comentarios gracias**_

_**Las quiere su autora anonima**_

_**Chao chao**_

_**La proxima se llamara el regreso de him**_


	3. la traicion de him y zoka

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**La traicion de him a mojo**_

En un lugar muy abandonado estaba him reclamandole a mojo por la incompetencia de los rrbz

Him : mono tonto yo te di mis particulas negras para que esos mocosos destruyan a las ppgz pero fueron ellas quienes derrotaron a tus chicos

Mojo : espere sr him mis niños haran lo mejor

Him : silencio ya he oido esa excusa una y otra vez

Mojo : pero aun no me explico por que las superpoderosas se ha hecho mas fuertes que mis niños

Him : utonio –penso –

Him : puedes retirarte y ya vere que hago con ustedes

Mojo : si señor

Entonces mojo andaba angustiado por que sus chicos aun no despertaban de semejante paliza que les dieron las superpoderosas

Después de 10 minutos despertaron

Brick : aghh mi cabeza

Boomer : miyako o mejor dicho bubbles – pensando –

Butch : no puede ser que todo nuestro poder halla sido en vano contra las superpoderosas

Brick : las subestimamos y no nos percatamos que ellas nos estaban estudiando

Boomer : yo me rindo por que si volvemos a pelear contra ellas nos matarian

Brick : tienes razon boomer mejor hay que rendirse

Butch : pues yo no me rendire y le pedire revancha y asi le ganare

Boomer : y que ganaras con eso ademas Kaoru o buttercup te dio una buena paliza si mirate tu eres quien esta muy lastimado

Butch : odio decir esto pero tienes razon buttercup casi me mata aunque me gusta

Brick : lo mismo pienso de momoko/Blossom que es muy linda

Boomer : miyako/bubbles tienen una ternura muy linda

Pero después los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que hablaban

Brick ; no puede ser por que hable eso de momoko es mi enemiga Waaaa al parecer mojo nos ha hecho vulnerables a ellas

Boomer : gaaahhh miyako sal de mi mente

Butch : iaaaaa por que solo pienso en la verdecita de Kaoru aunque tiene cuepo de diosa pero carajo que digo .. ahh no torpe ..torpe …torpe –pegandose en la cabeza con la pared –

Pero ellos admitieron que estaban locamente enamorados de las chicas superpoderosas

Sin embargo boomer habia escuchado como him regañaba a mojo pero el sabia que him era un traidor y que tarde o temprano los traicionaria

Boomer : a donde fue mojo

Brick : a buscar a him

Butch : hey boomer paso algo

Boomer : oh no debo detener a mojo o him lo asesinara

Brick : valla boomer solo andas bromeando

Butch : y por que him nos traicionaria

Boomer : entonces por que ya no hay villanos aquí en nueva santadilla y por que him ataco a zoka y la alejo de nosotros

BxB : QUEEE MALDITO HIM ES UN TRAIDOR

Entonces escucharon unos gritos

Boomer : MOJO –corriendo –

Brick : espera boomer

Butch : es muy peligroso

Entonces corrieron hacia mojo y vieron como him absorvia sus rayos z negros

Boomer : nooo sprikes of death – pero him los detuvo –

Brick : imposible

Butch : que los evadio como si nada boomer ven a qui ya

Boomer fue hacia sus dos hermanos y him absorbió todos los rayos z negros de todos los villanos matandolos ahora mojo esta al borde de la muerte y him se retiro por unos minutos

Boomer : mojo

Brick y butch fueron hacia mojo

Mojo : mis niños lamento haberles fallado

Brick : sin ofender viejo

Mojo : bah da igual lo que les pienso decir ahora es que huyan de him que el va a matarlos a ustedes tambien

Boomer : pero no tenemos a donde ir nadie nos quiere

Mojo : la unica forma de que him no los encuentren es ir con las superpoderosas solo ellas pueden destruir a him

Brick : oye mojo no quiero ser pesimista pero LAS SUPERPODEROSAS NOS BUSCAN PARA MATARNOS

Butch : eso es verdad

Mojo : lo se pero es la unica salida se que ellas los van a odiar y despreciar pero esa es la ultima oportunidad que tienen no la desgasten brick no vallas a joder a momoko ya que ella es gruñona , boomer deja de burlarte de miyako y butch no golpees a Kaoru ya que ella es peor que momoko entendieron

Rrbz : si mojo

Mojo : chicos una ultima cosa antes que deje de existir busquen a zoka y vallan con las superpoderosas y ..se..a..n muy …ma..lo.. ..him – y mojo desaparece –

Rrbz : adios mono estupido

Mojo : adios trio de pendejos

Entonces los chicos fueron a buscar a zoka su amiga criminal que los apoyaba en todas sus derrotas contra las ppgz aunque un dia zoka decidio unirse a la pelea y termino derrotada por Kaoru/buttercup aunque zoka pudo vencer fácilmente a momoko/Blossom y a miyako/bubbles

Ellos encontraron a zoka y ella los vio

Zoka : cuanto tiempo chicos

Butch : lo mismo se podia decir

Zoka : y que los trae por aquí acaso las ppgz los derrotaron

Boomer : de hecho si pero mojo fue asesinado por him

Zoka : QUEEE HIM ASESINO A MOJO

Brick :de hecho si ademas tu magia es muy debil contra him solo las superpoderosas son las unicas que pueden detener a him

Zoka : lo se sin mencionar que him me ha derrotado y ahora que hacemos

Brick : buscar a las superpoderosas eso nos dijo mojo

Zoka : eso sera muy difícil ya que ls superpoderosas nos odia y tambien nos piensa matar

Boomer : lo se pero es nuestra unica salida

Ellos se encaminaron hacia las superpoderosas

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor utonio habia un chico que se llevo bien con Kaoru que se llamaba zein a si como zoka se lleva muy bien con butch (aunque mas parecen amigos con derecho que mejores amigos)

Zein estaba charlando con Kaoru sobre zoka y su "amigo"

Zein : zoka me traiciono con alguien llamado butch ya que dicen ser muy amigos y,uo hermanos pero yo no le crei eso y le dije acaso me quieres tomar el pelo si ustedes dos son amigos con derecho

Kaoru : ja valla amiga –sadicamente –

Zein : y me mintió diciendo que son amigos

Kaoru : mira zein tu noviecita te dejo plantado con butch y tu determinación es cierte butch y zoka no son amigos con derecho si no que son novios – con un tono medio celoso-

Zein : lo sabia arrggg maldita zoka no te lo perdonare jamas

Kaoru : mira ella te traiciono y punto

Zein : lo se pero es difícil sacarme a zoka de mi mente

Kaoru : joder debo adimitirlo que para mi y mis amigas es complicado olvidarse de los rrbz

Zein : estamos jodidos

Kaoru : aaarrggg si

Zein : yo la ame a zoka como no tienes ni idea y me deja con tu verdecito butch

Kaoru : joder yo intento olvidarme de butch pero se me hace muy difícil dejar de pensar en ese pastuso de mierda

Zein : y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en esa maldita puta de zoka

Kaoru : sii

Zoka era una rubia de actitud coqueta y parece una modelo ella tiene los ojos aguamarina y su cabello es medio lacio y largo y se viste con una blusa escotada y una minifalda pero no ajustada si no normal ni escalonada con unas botas negras de taco alto y finos y siempre llevaba lapiz labial color rojo pasion en sus labios

Zein era gruñon como Kaoru y siempre se llevaba mal con zoka porque odia su actitud de coqueteria es decir que anda coqueteando a los chicos el es de cabello azabache como Kaoru pero con ojos de color azul ultramarino llevaba una camisa medio chinesca y un pantalón tipo jean y unos zapatos chinos su cabello era corto y tenia un fleco en forma de "M" y odia el rojo pasion y el vino rojo

Zein y zoka tenian 18 años pero las ppgz y los rrbz tenian 17 años

Entonces alguien toco la puerta del laboratorio

Las ppgz y zein fueron a ver y no fue una visita agradable para ellos

Zoka : cuanto tiempo superpoderosas y zein

Ppgz : ZOKA

Zein : que carajo haces aquí zoka o vas a iniciar tus estupideces

Kaoru : y no vino sola tambien estan ellos –señalando a los rrbz –

Momoko : queee … brick – viendolo con odio –

Miyako : boomer –mirandolo seriamente –

Kaoru : aaaarggg estupido butch –frunciendo el ceño –

Los rrbz vieron a sus chicas pero ya no con ganas de pelear si no que ellos tenian grandes problemas con him

Brick : hola momoko o mejor dicho Blossom

Momoko : queee

Boomer : esto miyako o eres bubbles

Miyako : pero como lo saben

Butch : que tal Kaoru o te llamo buttercup

Kaoru : como lo supieron diganlo ahora – con tono muy enojado –

Butch : supuse que lo preguntarias pues se nota quienes son ustedes pero con distinto vestuario

Kaoru : mejor para el cermon a que vinieron aquí

Boomer : him asesino a mojo y ustedes son las unicas capaces de destruir a him

Ppgz : QUEEE MOJO ESTA MUERTO

Boomer : esa es la razon por la que ya no hay villanos si solo quedamos los 4

Momoko : pueden detenerse pues yo no les creo nada asi que tiene tres segundos o dejare que Kaoru mate a su novia zoka

Brick : que dices zoka no es mi novia es solo nuestra amiga

Kaoru : si claro pero ella es mas novia de butch que de ustedes dos

Zoka : eso crees

Kaoru : y que haras ademas recuerda la paliza que te habia dado

Zein : zoka mejor callate y largate de aquí

Zoka : uy esa es tu forma de saludarme pero que profesional – con tono burlesco –

Momoko : muy bien contare hasta 3 o se largan 1..

Boomer : que hacemos

Butch : no lo se

Zoka : rapido butchi piensa en algo

Butch : no se me ocurre nada

Momoko : 2…

Brick : y ahora que

Zoka : no lo se tal vez uno de ustedes deben decirle lo que mojo les dijo

Momoko : 3… ahora largo de aquí ..

Brick : espera

Boomer : por que mojo cree en ustedes que son las unicas que pueden matar a him

Ppgz : queee mojo cree en eso

Brick : pues si ademas mojo nos envio a aquí por que no tenemos a donde ir si todos nos odia incluyendo a ustedes

Momoko : eso debistes pensarlo antes de atacarnos

Brick : momoko escuchame yo solo seguia ordenes de him ademas si el se enterara que perdimos contra ustedes el nos asesinara como lo hizo con mojo

Boomer : pero ahora him nos busca para matarnos

Entonces tambien vinieron el profesor utonio , ken y poochi

Profesor u : los rrbz

Ken : pero que hacen aquí o vinieron a causar mas destrucción

Brick : por favor necesitamos su ayuda him vendra pronto para matarnos

Boomer : y no tenemos lugar a donde ir

Butch : se lo suplico tambien dejen que zoka se quede

Zein : eso nunca por mi que zoka se pudra en el infierno

Zoka : vamos zein acaso no puedes perdonarme por que te deje plantado –caminando alrededor de zein con su tono coqueto –

Zein : no y si no cierras el pico te lo cerrare para siempre –con una mirada de odio –

Zoka :- viendolo enojada-

Zein : y que hay de tu novio no creo que esten aquí si Kaoru no quiere verlos a los y yo tampoco me da asco su puta amistad asi que si el profesor utonio los deje quedarse aquí aunque lo dudo olvidate de que nos llevaremos bien asi que JODETE

Zoka : ja como sea

Profesor u : esta bien pueden quedarse

Ppgz,zein y ken : QUEEEEE

Momoko .: profesor es una broma ademas ellos son villanos

Profesor u : si dicen que him acabo con mojo jojo no hay razon para que ellos esten aquí

Miyako : pero si ellos y su "zoka" van a causar estragos

Profesor u : lo se pero con una condicion

Rrbz y zoka : que condicion – dijeron los cuatros-

Profesor u : que no molesten a las ppgz y a zein por que si lo hacen pueden marcharse a donde vinieron entendido –con autoridad-

Rrbz y zoka : esta bien

Kaoru : ken dile al profesor que esto es mala idea

Ken : arrgg que puedo hacer si ya tomo si decisión

Entonces los rrbz y zoka entraron pero las ppgz y zein los miraron con odio

Ppgz y zein : esto no se quedara asi

Zein : te juro que me las vas a pagar zoka

Zoka : mejor cuidate tus espaldas

Zein : hija de perra seras tu quien te cuides muy bien porque a finales de cuenta me vengare de ti

Y zoka se pasa su mano por sus cabellos rubios y se va caminado coquetamente

Asi que lamentablemente a las ppgz y a zein tendran que convivir con sus enemigos

Aquí las ppgz estan viviendo con el profesor u y ken por que sus familia las odia por que ya se enteraron que son las ppgz y las llaman "fenomeno" y que esa es la causa por la que casi nunca van a clases pero la maestra Keane comprendio lo importante que es el trabajo de las ppgz

Entonces las ppgz estaban en su dormitorio donde habia 3 camas y 3 duchas pero ahí mismo habia otra puerta que era el dormitorio de zein , ambas habitaciones eran comodas

Para los rrbz tambien les toco lo mismo que las ppgz pero en diferente direccion

Las ppgz y zein estaban furiosos por la llegada de los rrbz y zoka ahí habia una mesa con 4 sillas que era para estudiar o para darle cualquier uso , estaban los cuatro pero miyako andaba confundida pero momoko ,Kaoru y zein estaban restregando los dientes del odio

Momoko : ash no puedo creer que el profesor aceptara a esos inveciles

Kaoru : oye zein por que dejastes que esa maldita zoka te hable asi

Zein : no te preocupes porque igual yo le hare la vida imposible a zoka

Kaoru solo asintió con la cabeza afirmando a zein

Momoko : esa maldita zoka anda hecha la muy que uyy como la odio

Kaoru : dimelo a mi pero igual yo le habia dado una paliza a esa puta

Momoko : ah si como no olvidarlo

Zein : ustedes como pudieron aguantar a los rrbz

Miyako : solo los habiamos derrotado pero boomer parecia menos malvado que brick , butch y zoka

Zein : eso es cierto yo pude ver a boomer muy culpable de lo que te hizo miyako

Miyako : si pero aun asi boomer no me golpeo mucho el trataba de detenerme pero yo no lo escuche y lo ataque

Zein : lo se

Kaoru : oye por que quieres venganza para zoka o acaso se conocen

Zein : si nos conociamos eramos espias y trabajamos para mojo jojo pero un dia en una mision

_**Zein flashbacks**_

_**Zoka vestia coun una blusa sin mangas y color negro con cuero y era pequeña que se le veia la panza con un pantalón negro ajustado con botas de tacones finos **_

_**Estaban espiando a las ppgz **_

_**Zoka : ahí estan las ppgz**_

_**Zein : a mojo jojo le gustara eso**_

_**Entonces fueron donde mojo jojo**_

_**Mojo : y bien reportense**_

_**Zein : las ppgz han derrotado a la banda gangrena y a peludito **_

_**Zoka : y lo peor de todo es que van por el maestro him**_

_**Mojo : detenganlas**_

_**Pero zein no era malo el era quien ayudaba secretamente a las ppgz pero zoka se estaba dando cuenta que zein estaba de lado de los buenos**_

_**Entonces zoka fue a atacar a las ppgz**_

_**Momoko : cuidado**_

_**Y callo una bomba que habia tirado zoka **_

_**Momoko : chicas transformación**_

_**Momoko : hyper Blossom**_

_**Miyako : Rolling bubbles**_

_**Kaoru : powered buttercup**_

_**Ppgz : chicas superpoderosas z**_

_**Zoka : valla las ppgz me extrañaron –lanzando agujas-**_

_**Blossom : cuidado **_

_**Bubbles : woah**_

_**Buttercup : jaa – con su martillo golpeando las agujas –**_

_**Zoka : debiluchas – haciendo un conjuro que una soga ate a bubbles –**_

_**Bubbles : queee – pero zoka le da una patada a bubbles –**_

_**Blossom : bubbles maldita toma esto deadly yo yo – yo Blossom le dio a zoka quien cayo violentamente al piso –**_

_**Zoka : como te atreves a lastimarme –sobandose el brazo –**_

_**Zoka : maldita – pegandole una patada a Blossom pero ella le coge el pie –**_

_**Blossom : te tengo – y la estrello a zoka contra una vitrina de vidrio y zoka se levanto con los brazos cortados y la boca con sangre –**_

_**Zoka : mal..di ..ta – pero zoka habia hecho que un monton de arena se hiziera un puño y la golpee a Blossom –**_

_**Zoka : ajajaja ahora si yo soy la que manda aquí**_

_**Pero vino buttercup y le metio un puñetazo en la cara a zoka y buttercup le rompio la boca a zoka**_

_**Buttercup : con mis amigas no te metas maldita zorra**_

_**Zoka : eres una maldita – intentadole dar golpes repentinos con patadas y puñetazos pero buttercup los esquivaba fácilmente –**_

_**Buttercup : demasiado poco y demasiado debil – esquivando los golpes de zoka –**_

_**Zoka : buttercup te quieres callar –aun dandole los golpes pero le fueron nulos –**_

_**Buttercup : no –esquivando los golpes de zoka y luego buttercup le mete un puñetazo en el estomago , luego un rodillazo , una patada y un cabezazo a zoka dejandola ensangrentada –**_

_**Zoka : mal …di ..ta no ..te ..lo ..per..do…na.. –pero buttercup coge su martillo –**_

_**Buttercup : ahora vortex of power – y le dio a zoka –**_

_**Zoka : AAAAAAHHHH –y cae inconsciente al piso –**_

_**Entonces viene zein y coge a zoka**_

_**Zein : en verdad lo siento mucho kaoru pero esto es parte del plan dile al profesor utonio que mojo va a consultar con him**_

_**Entonces buttercup asiente con la cabeza afirmando a zein y coge a Blossom y a bubbles y las llevan volando donde el profesor utonio**_

_**Profesor : buttercup que les paso a Blossom y bubbles**_

_**Buttercup : fue zoka pero la venci –y buttercup estaba ilesa – ademas zein esta cumpliendo con su plan y dice que mojo y zoka van a acudir a him**_

_**Profesor . bien entonces hay que pensar en algo y mientras tanto deja aquí a Blossom y a Hubble para curalas**_

_**Buttercup : deacuerdo ire a jugar futbol con ken**_

_**Entonces zein fue hacia mojo jojo y trajo consigo a zoka toda ensangrentada y golpeada por buttercup y Blossom**_

_**Zein : maestro mojo jojo**_

_**Mojo : pero que le paso a zoka**_

_**Zein : estuvo peleando con las ppgz y primero zoka vencio fácilmente a bubbles y luego vino Blossom y le hizo esas cortadas y después zoka vencio a blossom y después viene buttercup y la deja inconsciente a zoka pero zoka no pudo lastimar a buttercup ella es poderosa se lo reconozco**_

_**Mojo : demonios**_

_**Entonces pasaron varias horas y zoka se recupera**_

_**Después zoka y zein volvieron a espiar a las ppgz y ahí es donde zoka lo traiciona a zein**_

_**Zoka le mete una patada a zein**_

_**Zein : oye zoka y a ti que te pasa**_

_**Zoka : se que tu trabajas para las ppgz **_

_**Zein : ja es verdad**_

_**Zoka : si pero mojo jojo me dijo que te mate**_

_**Zein : queee**_

_**Asi que zoka le da una patada pero zein se cubre y zein salta y le da una patada a zoka y la tumba hacia la pared**_

_**Zein : traidora**_

_**Zoka : maldito –ella alza la mano y le pega una cachetada a zein –**_

_**Pero zein la coge del cuello a zoka**_

_**Zoka : SUEELTAME**_

_**Zein : CALLATE – y le pega un puñetazo en el estomago a zoka y la deja inconsciente en el suelo y zein huye hacia las ppgz –**_

_**Fin del zein flashbacks**_

Zein : y asi cada vez que la veo la quiero matar

Momoko : oh ya veo pero aun asi esa maldita de zoka hizo trampa

Miyako : si si me ataco por detrás

Kaoru : pero miralo del lado bueno le di una paliza a zoka

Zein : eso es cierto pero aun asi debemos estar en cautela quien sabe que planearan esos rrbz y zoka

Ppgz : si

Zein : ustedes si acaso zoka y los rrbz las ataca ustedes se encargaran de los rrbz y yo me ocupare de zoka

Miyako : ok

Momoko : ya quiero paterle el trasero a brick

Kaoru : ese buch me las pagara de una vez por todas

Entonces zein y las ppgz juraron vengarse de lo rrbz y de zoka

_**Continuarraaaa **_

_**El proximo capitulo sera conviviendo con el enemigo y zoka y los rrbz estaran concientes de haberles hecho daño a las ppgz y a zein**_

_**Y tendran que hacer equipo para entrenar e idear un plan para destruir a him**_

_**Un saludo para kiara00 que le prometi conti y otro saludo para cassgoto y para mis fans aunque no tengo mucho fans pero espero un dia tener muchos fans **_

_**Adios las quiere su autora anonima**_

_**Chao y buenas tardes a todo y que la pasen bien**_

_**Nos vemos mañana con mas demashita ppgz **_

_**Un abrazo para todos **_

_**Y cuidense mucho **_


	4. la enemiga es zoka

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**La valentia de bubbles y la verdadera**_

_**Enemiga es zoka no los rrbz**_

Las ppgz y zein estaban muy furiosos por que tienen que convivir con sus enemigos los rrbz y zoka

Aunque ken tambien piensa lo mismo que es una mala idea que su padre el profesor utonio halla permitido que los rrbz y zoka esten con las ppgz y zein

Mientras en la habitación de los rrbz estaban conversando a cerca de sus intereses amorosos por las chicas y zoka de zein

Zoka : a ver chicos a ti brick te gusta la rosada , a ti boomer te gusta la rubia miyako y a ti butchi te gusta le verdecita kaoru

Los tres estaban apenados y sonrojados que cada chico le gustaba a una superpoderosa

Brick : es verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en momoko –con un sonrojado que parecia un tomate –

Butch : ahghh yo tampoco dejo de pensar en esa mujer que tiene loco solo pienso en kaoru –con un sonrojo-

Boomer : bue..bue..bueno a…mi ..me..agra…da…miyako – tartamudeando y rojito a la vez –

Zoka : lo sabia ustedes estan enamorados de las ppgz – con su sonrisa burlona –

Boomer : que quieres decir con eso –tono molesto –

Pero zoka se acerca a boomer

Zoka : sabes que boomer estas muy precipitado con lo que tienes que lidiar con miyako –sonrisa burlona –

Boomer : si como no ¬¬ -fastidio –pero igual yo sabre que hacer para que miyako me entienda – se paro y se fue –

Zoka : si como no – sarcasmo –

Boomer : YA BASTA ZOKA DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI YO NO SOY UN PENDEJO NI UN BRUTO YA ..ESTO LO HARE SOLO Y NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME PROHIBA ESTAR CON MIYAKO Y ESO TE INCLUYE A TI ZOKA ADIOS –tiro la puerta con odio –

Brick : boomer ¿?

Zoka : deja a ese pastuso que se valla con su bebe debilucha ademas no me importa ellos dos – con burla –

Butch : te equivocas es nuestro hermano puede que te dejemos que te burles de los demas pero nunca pienso dejar que te burles de boomer ni de brick

Zoka : como sea – dice burlona y flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas ya que tenia una minifalda y su blusa escotada pero pequeña que se le veia la panza con unas botas de taco fino y lapiz labial color rojo pasion que le daba un aspecto mas coqueto y esa es su actitud aunque a boomer le cae mal

Zoka no se lleva bien con boomer por que piensa que boomer es un perdedor y boomer odia a zoka por ser tan puta que anda coqueteando a sus hermanos y al chico zein

Mientras tanto boomer andaba enojado con zoka

Boomer : esa puta de zoka quien se cree que es para burlarse de mi y andar de prostituta y coqueteando a mis hermanos ..arrggg maldita zoka

Pero sin darse cuenta se topo con miyako quien andaba muy confundida

Miyako : aggghh boomer

Boomer : yo no..ah me voy

Miyako : espera boomer que te paso

Boomer : si te lo digo no me vas a creer

Miyako : mejor vamos a la terraza que ahí nadie nos escuchara lo que hablaremos ademas esa zoka anda de metida –con incredulidad

Boomer : ok vamos miyako

Entonces miyako y boomer fueron a la terraza y habían varias mesas y se sentaron justo una cerca del balcón

Miyako : ahora si me puedes decir que te molesto

Boomer : amm bueno fue zoka

Miyako : zoka ¿? Crei que te llevabas bien con ella

Boomer : no ella siempre se burla de mi y me trata como un tonto

Miyako : oh cuanto lo lamento boomer pero esa zoka es una loca

Boomer : bueno si

Miyako : y como ustedes conocieron a zoka y por que se hace pasar como amiga si en toda su vida cuando peleabamos contra ustedes y mojo nunca vi a zoka

Boomer : zoka se plago a nuestras vidas ella es una criminal seductora que le encanta andar como puta bueno ella mas busca a hombres que mujeres y si la conocimos es porque mis hermanos brick y butch quedaron embobados por ella y zoka les pidio que la dejen vivir con nosotros y brick y butch aceptaron pero yo no me nege y desde ese momento zoka me trata como un bruto y ella los tiene conquistado a mis hermanos con su magia de amor si ella trabaja para him no para mojo

Miyako : que entonces aquí la mala es zoka ohh no zein

Boomer : que sucede

Miyako : zein tambien cayo bajo sus hechizos de amor

Boomer : si pero zein esta luchando internamente contra la magia negra de zoka para que asi su odio hacia zoka lo libere de sus hechizos

Miyako : y zoka te trata como bruto solo por que no te dejastes seducir de ella

Boomer : si es por que yo amo a otra chica

Miyako : oh valla al menos en tu corazon vive alguien – medio decepcionada –

Boomer : se que me vas a matar pero esa chica a quien amo eres tu

Miyako : bo ..bo ..boomer

Boomer : lo se sabia que me odiarias pero esa es la verdad

Entonces de boomer salio un humo negro que se fue

Miyako : oye has expulsado las particulas negras de him oh boomer eres un genio – se avento a abrazar a boomer y el se puso rojo – has descubierto como desacerse de las particulas negras de him

Boomer : pero como

Miyako : diciendo la verdad que tanto has guardado y asi las particulas negras no soportan tanta que verdad que rechazan tu cuerpo

Boomer : pero asi seremos debiles y sin poderes

Miyako : el profesor hara algo para que se reestablezcan sus poderes pero ya no seran oscuros pero debemos traer a tus hermanos y antes de traerlos deshacernos de la magia negra de zoka que esta en tus hermanos

Boomer : se que sera difícil pero como conseguiremos ayuda si momoko y kaoru los odia

Miyako : lo se pero eso dejamelo a mi pero para vencer a zoka mas necesitaremos a kaoru

Boomer : claro si kaoru fue quien derroto a zoka

Miyako : ya ves todo va a salir bien

Boomer : bien pero no le digas a mis hermanos que tu y yo nos vimos aquí

Miyako : correcto pero tu no te burles de mi delante de tus hermanos ni de esa puta zoka

Boomer : lo prometo – y ambos rubios se sonrojaron –

Y se fueron de la terraza ya que era de noche y fueron hacia el pasillo donde se toparon y habia los caminos el de la izquierda eran de los rrbz y zoka y el de la derecha era de las superpoderosas y zein

Boomer : bueno adios miyako

Miyako : si adios boomer

Boomer : si adios

Miyako : adios

Y después se acercaron y derepente se besaron los rubios y sonrieron separandose pero miyako se puso enojada y lanzando una mirada fulminate por que vio a zoka espiandolos detrás de un gran jarron

Miyako : grrr zoka no te cansas de joder .-pero ella penso en boomer y que diran sus hermanos – oh no boomer

Entonces boomer entro a su cuarto y vio a zoka y a sus hermanos serios y a zoka de chismosa y boomer miro muy mal a zoka

Zoka : valla valla si es boomer y que hacias con miyako – con una risa maligna –

Boomer : es que te importa

Brick : no tienes que decirlo si zoka nos dijo que te estabas besando con el enemigo – y boomer vio a zoka sonriendo como una presumida y haciendole de dedos saludandolo-

Boomer : ah si ustedes creen lo que su puta les dice

Pero zoka baja de flotar

Zoka : a quien llamas puta invecil

Boomer : pues a ti y que – viendola con odio –

Pero ella le pega una fuerte cachetada a boomer

Zoka : escuchame bien idiota yo hago lo que a mi se me da la gana asi que si me vuelves a insultar o a molestar puedes irte despidiendo de tu miyako por que la pienso matar oistes asi que apartir de mañana tu me obedeceras o si no a tus hermanos le gustara lo que hacias con miyako

Boomer : eso nunca ademas tu trabajas para him y eso se lo dire a miyako

Pero zoka mas furiosa le pega otra cachetada dejandole la cara roja y le iba a dar otra cachetada pero…

Xxx : alejate de boomer maldita

Zoka : quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi

Miyako : ya lo veras

Miyako : Rolling bubbles

Zoka : bien bien bien si es la bebita debil

Bubbles : ahora lo pagaras asi que deja en paz a boomer

Entonces brick y butch vieron a bubbles y su aura blanca y a zoka con su aura negra

Pero zoka era quien controlaba a brick y butch y los hacia que lastimen a las superpoderosas z y aquí la verdadera villana es zoka y him

Zoka : ahora brick y butch les ordeno que acaben con bubbles en este instante

Brick : pero zoka no podemos matar a una ppgz

Butch : si ademas mojo nos envio para que las ppgz destruyan a him

Zoka : si pero yo soy su aprendiz – risa maligna –

butchXbrick : QUEEEE TODO ESTE TIEMPO HAS TRABAJADO PARA HIM PUES NOS NEGAMOS A TUS ORDENES

zoka : no tenia que llegar a esto van a obedecerme de un modo u otro – se le puso los ojos rojos y las particulas negras que estaban dentro de brick y butch se activaron –

butchXbrick : AHAAAAAAAHHHHHHH –gritando de dolor pero después se levantaron con su risa maligna – como ordenes mi querida zoka –

zoka : asi me gusta ahora acaben con bubbles YA

boomer : alejate de bubbles

bubbles : oh no – ella volo para evitar los golpes de brick y butch-

boomer : oye tu maldita perra devuelveme a mis hermanos

zoka : umm eso sera nunca –mientras le daba una fuerte cachetada – jajajajaja –se rio maliciosamente y le dio una patada a boomer haciendolo tumbar contra la pared –ajajajajajajajaj – se rio de forma arrogante –

bubbles : lo siento pero .. –soplo e hizo una burbuja que los encerro a brick y butch –

bubbles : ZOKA –gritando con fuerzas –

zoka : queeee – y bubbles la tumba con su peso hacia la pared y bubbles le mete varios puñetazos en el estomago de zoka

bubbles : no puedo detenerme esta maldita las pagara muy caro – mientras golpeaba a zoka – no puedo descansar debo dar lo mejor de mi debo defender a boomer por que yo lo amo –todo eso lo decia en su mente mientras golpeaba brutalmente a zoka y luego le dio una patada y la choco contra la pared

bubbles : esto no ha terminado aun – con su soplete –electric mega-bubbles – y exploto dejando a zoka herida y bubbles hizo una burbuja que atrapo a zoka y abrio la ventana y ahí zoka se fue volando dentro de la burbuja

zoka : me las pagaran super poderosas AAAAAHHHHH

y después vino buttercup y Blossom y el profesor , ken y zein

B.B.K.Z : bubbles

Buttercup : hey bubbles estas bien

Bubbles : si

Blossom : oh que susto

Ken : oye por que has atacado a zoka

Bubbles : debo decirles algo los rrbz no son los malos si no zoka que ella es la espía de him

Todos : queeee

Blossom : pero quien te lo dijo

Bubbles : boomer el sabia que zoka era mala y era ella quien manipulaba a los rrbz con su magia seductora y lamentablemente brick ,butch y zein estan bajo su hechizo

Blossom : imposible

Profesor u : asi que todo este tiempo la verdadera villana ha sido zoka y no los rrbz

Bubbles : asi es profesor

BlossomXbuttercup : oh ohh creo que les debemos disculpas a los rrbz

Profesor : ahora no estan bajo la magia negra de zoka pero eso equivale a las perticulas de him y yo se como sacarlas

Entonces el profesor u llevo a brick y a butch y zein a una sala donde hacia sus experimentos y tenia un aparato que podia sacar los rayos z blancos y negros

Profesor u : ppgz alejense de aquí voy a sacar esas particulas negras pero si estan cerca de mi las pueden absorver y estar a merced de zoka

Buttercup : y ser un esclavo de esa mierda de zoka jamas

Profesor u : bien aquí vamos –y saco las particulas negras de zein , brick y butch –

Entonces los tres que estaban bajo los hechizos de zoka despertaron y brick y butch vieron a momoko y kaoru con caras muy bravas

Brick : que tal momoko

Butch : hola verdecita –con tono medio seductor –

Momoko : erm bien por que

Brick : por nada solo no entiendo que sucedió

Butch : si y por que hubo explosiones en nuestro dormitorio y vi a bubbles golpeando a zoka

Kaoru : mira tonto lo que sucede es que tu novia zoka trabaja para him y ella los hechizo con su puto hechizo seductor YA

Butch : queee todo este tiempo zoka ha sido la mala – pero se percato en que kaoru estaba celosa de que zoka andaba mas pegada a butch y el azabache sonrio –hey kaoru acaso estas celosa

Kaoru : celosa yo noo ademas yo odio a zoka

Butch : si como si te fuera a creer –el la toma de la cintura a kaoru y la mira seductoramente y kaoru se pone nerviosa –hey por que te pones nerviosa vamos no te voy a comer bueno no ahora

Kaoru : que que dijistes .. no me abrazes porque no vas a abrazar y a besar a esa maldita zoka que son eh

Butch : eramos como hermanos y ella siempre estuvo ahí para apollarme

Kaoru : si como no pues ustedes parecian novios

Butch : de hecho era novia de zein

Kaoru : mentiroso , farsante si esa maldita te hablaba con su pinche tono coqueto y tu la seguias eh acaso piensas que soy ciega que soy sorda o me quieres tomar el pelo ,pues no te creo y me repugna tu amistad con zoka la puta por mi esa mierda puede irse al infierno

Butch : hey kaoru tranquila yo solo pensaba que zoka y yo ibamos a ser amigos …

Kaoru : eso no fue amigos fue un noviazgo acaso me tomas por tonta pues ustedes un dia se besaron por que zein me lo dijo

Entonces butch se quedo callado por ver a su kaoru muy molesta

Pero butch no tuvo mas que decirle la verdad

Butch : ok kaoru es verdad zoka es mi novia y estuvimos juntos antes de volver al crimen pero luego descubri que yo te amaba mas a ti que a zoka y luego ….

Kaoru : terminastes pues si lo hicistes mejor dejame sola vete de mi vista que me da asco tu amor por zoka y por mi vallanse al carajo pero no me jodan

Butch : kaoru lo mio con zoka no fue un amor real solo fue un hechizo

Kaoru : no vete –se iba a ir corriendo pero butch la detiene –

Butch : por favor escuchame en ese rato mojo acudio a him por que zoka lo obligo y yo trabaje para ella porque zoka iba a matarlas a ti y tus amigas y yo solo pensaba en ti

Kaoru : eso debistes pensarlo antes de conocer a zoka ademas por que pensarias en mi si tu eres un criminal

Butch : POR QUE TE AMO YA YO AMO A UNA SUPERPODEROSA Y ERES TU KAORU - y kaoru quedo pasmada al oír lo que dijo butch pero ella recordo como butch y zoka se besaron –

Kaoru : si como no ademas yo vi que besabas a zoka y ella te decia apoditos y tu andabas pegado a ella – se hizo a un lado y se cruzo de brazos –

Ahora vamos con los pelirrojos

Momoko : hey brick por que estabas con esa zoka –con tono celoso –

Brick : zoka se mostro muy amable con nosotros

Momoko : y por eso tu y butch andaban de novios

Brick : no de hecho habia algo que me desagradaba de zoka

Momoko : pues que era

Brick : su manera de vestir de hablar y caminar todo eso es de una puta y que siempre se burlaba de boomer

Momoko : entiendo pero no es lo mismo que te hallas enamorado de esa perra

Brick : estas celosa ¿?

Momoko : no lo estoy

Brick : si lo estas

Momoko : y por que iba a estar celosa –finjiendo no estar celosa –

Brick : si como no la gran momoko esta celosa del gran brick que estuvo con zoka

Momoko : callate no me hables de esa maldita que ya mismo la mato

Brick : jujuju lo ves rosadita estas muy celosita

Momoko : …. – sonrojo – pero tu amas a zoka

Brick : no yo solo amo a una superpoderosa que eres tu verdad Blossom

Momoko : erm…urmm – totalmente roja –

Brick : vamos noviecita mejor deja de ser amargadita – y la besa a momoko y ella quedo bien roja pero brick se iba a dormir –

Brick : adios novia –yendose a su habitación –

Momoko : como pudo besarme pero al fin alguien que me valora y le cae mal zoka – sonriendo victoriosamente –

Ahora los azabaches

Para butch era difícil hacer que kaoru se enamore de el aunque kaoru esta muy enamorada de butch aunque no lo quiera admitir

Butch : pero kaoru entiende que yo te amo

Kaoru : pero yo no ademas estas con zoka

Butch : mira ya no quiero a zoka yo te quiero a ti

Kaoru . SI TANTO ME QUIERES PORQUE BESABAS A ZOKA DIMELO

Butch : ya te dije por obligación no por amor

Kaoru : pero butch

Butch : pero nada – y beso a kaoru haciendo que sus pupilas se hagan mas pequeñas –

Pero el beso al principio kaoru se forjeaba a que la suelte pero luego se acostumbro a butch y después se separaon

Kaoru : idiota por que me has besado

Butch : por que quise y te puedo volver a besar si aun no me crees que te amo

Kaoru : nonono te creo te creo – muy nerviosa –

Butch : bien mejor vamos a dormir hasta mañana noviecita

Kaoru : argg si si adios tonto butch

Butch : si si adios amor

Y kaoru se cae de espaldas tipo anime

Las ppgz estaban en su habitación y zein en la suya pero zein se sorprendio que zoka trabaja para him

Momoko : eh ho ..ho..la ka..o..ru –toda nerviosa y eso kaoru lo noto pero kaoru tambien andaba nerviosa –

Kaoru : ho ..ho..la mo..mo..ko

Miyako : ho …hola ..chi..cas

Las tres estaban nerviosas que fueron besadas por los rrbz

Momoko : que les paso a ustedes no me digas kaoru butch te beso y tu mikayo tu y boomer se besaron

Miyako . BUENO SI

Kaoru : pu ..pues ..si..ese..butch…me..be..so y..me..dijo ..noviecita

Momoko : pues brick ..ta..m..bien..me ..di..jo..no..via

Y las tres se fueron a dormir pero aun nerviosas que los rrbza las han besado pero mas adelante habra triple lemones asi a los de mente sensible no lean esto

Aunque butch es quien gozara mas el lemon con kaoru lo mismo brick con momoko y por ultimo boomer y miyako

_**Continuaraaaa**_

_**Para el siguiente capitulo sera los deseos de los rrbz ya que en ellos empieza a desarrollar sus deseos de poseer a las ppgz y si alguien no esta deacuerdo pues debo decirles que lean la descripción antes de entrar a mi historia ahí dice que habra lemon y lenguaje adulto aunque ya las ppg ylos rrbz tienen sus 17 años **_

_**Un fuerte abrazo para kiara00 quien dejo sus lindos reviews pero hare mas ppgz y rrbz pero cuando termine mi historia hare un butchXkaoru ya que mas me agradan los azabaches y odio a los rubios pero tambien me cae bien el boomerXmiyako y tambien me cae bien el momokoXbrick**_

_**Realmete me caen bien esos rrbz y ellos con las ppgz haran un equipo los trajes de los rrbz seran como los que estan en la potada de la historia y tendran esos poderes que les hize pero eliminado el death y dark **_

_**Chao**_

_**Bye**_

_**Bye**_

_**Los amo a todos**_

_**Y un abrazo para todos de parte de su autora anonima **_

_**Esto se pone mas interesante**_

_**Y tambien en un capitulo zoka hara un plan para arrebatar a butch de kaoru con su seduccion aunque me cae mal es una maldita puta **_

_**Gracias y no quiero malos cometarios o los mando al carajo**_


	5. el simulacro de las ppgz y rrbz

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Los nuevos poderes de los rrbz**_

_**Y un gran equipo nace**_

Una vez que los rrbz se deshicieron de los rayos z negros y de la magia negra de zoka el profesor utonio elaboro uns nuevos cinturones para los chicos ya que estan vulnerables a la magia negra de zoka y las particulas negras de him pero antes de eso los rrbz deberan aceptar los rayoz z blancos para tener sus nuevos poderes pero los rrbz no estaran a la altura de las ppgz eso si los rrbz los llegara a traicionar aunque lo dudo ya que zoka fue quien los traiciono

Entonces el profesor llamo a las chicas y a los chicos para hacerles saber sobre los nuevos poderes de los rrbz pero las ppgz tienen mucho poder para destruir a him

Profesor u : bien chicas y chicos gracias por venir ya que tengo estos nuevos cinturones de poder para los rrbz

Momoko : oiga y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras

Profesor u : ese es el punto ustedes entrenaran con ellos no para matarse unos contra otros si no para que ustedes se fortalezcan y puedan destruir a him y a la vez entrenarlos ya que ello se enfrentaran a zoka

Ppgz : AAAAAA ya entendimos

Kaoru : usted nos pide que ayudemos a entrenar a los rrbz para que acaben con zoka y nosotras nos ocuparemos de hin cierto

Profesor u : esa es la idea

Miyako : suena alocado pero esta bien

Momoko : ok ok

Profesor u : sin embargo hare un simulacro con hologramas reales de him y zoka para que ustedes esten preparadas para la dura batalla

Ppgz : bien

Brick : bueno no hay nada que refutar

Boomer : si adelante vamos

Butch : super espero que esta vez no caigamos en la pinche seduccion de zoka

Profesor u : bien rrbz aquí estan sus cinturones pero ustedes se pueden transformar cuando quieran sin necesidad que poochi diga la frase

Kaoru : hey por que a nosotras no

Profesor u : es que ese es lo malo de sus cinturones pero solo bromeaba ustedes tambien pueden hacer eso

Y las ppgz se cayeron de espaldas en tipo anime

Ppgz : PROFESOR – gritaron comicamente las tres –

Profesor u : … -rascandose la cabeza y riendose –

Entonces los chicos tenian sus anillos

Sin embargo la transformación de los chicos sera mas rapida que el de las chicas porque ya saben que ¬¬

Profesor u : bien chicas transformense YA

Ppgz : ok

Momoko : hipper Blossom

Miyako : Rolling bubbles

Kaoru : powered buttercup

Ppgz : powerpuff girls z

Los chicos quedaron atonitos pero ya sabian que ellas eran las ppgz

Profesor u : ahora ustedes YA

Rrbz : erm urm ok

Pero en ellos fue extremadamente rapido les cambio su ropa habitual en una mas bakan

Birck : oigan hay que ponernos nombres

Boomer : yo te apollo

Butch : si nos llamermos los super boys

brickXboomer : callate eres agrio ¬¬

butch : jum ¬¬

entonces ellos pensaron en sus nombres y se les ocurrio una idea

brick : yo me llamare hard brick

boomer : yo explosive boomer jiji

butch : y yo strong butch – viendo de reojo a kaoru –

kaoru : buuuu pero sus trajes si esta

después las ppgz estaban sonrojadas al ver a sus chicos con nuevos trajes y mas guapos jiji eso opinan las chicas jijiji

Blossom : chicas esos son los rrbz

Bubbles : si que lo son

Buttercup : caray ese butch si que se lucio

Butch s : gracias por el halago nena

Buttercup : hey no me llames nena yo me llamo kaoru ..KA..O..RU –deletreando su nonbre –

Butch s : ok nena buttercup

Buttercup : como sea -.-

Butch s : esta bien noviecita kaoru

Y buttercup se sonrojo pero butch fue a toda velocidad y le dio un rapido beso en la boca

Buttercup : BUUTCCHH

Blossom : cielos eso fue raro

Brick h : pero raro para mi

Blossom : que quieres decir con eso

Brick h : nada malo solo que butch hizo lo suyo al igual que yo hare lo mio

Blossom : eh ¿?

Pero Blossom iba a hablar y brick tambien le dio un rapido beso a Blossom en la boca

Bubbles : caracoles esto parece el simulacro de los besos difíciles

Boomer e : pues si ademas tus amigas andan hechas las difíciles

Bubbles : si pero mas es kaoru

Boomer e : bueno si

Bubbles : bien ahora que

Boomer e : eh no lo se

Pero boomer tambien le dio un beso en la boca a bubbles pero bubbles no puso resistencia como Blossom y buttercup

El profesor vino por que estaba tomando café

Profesor u : bien por aquí – guiandolos –

Y llegaron a una camara de simulacro –

Ppgz X rrbz : woaaahh pero que grande es este lugar

Profesor u : no perdamos mas tiempo ahora comezemos

Ppgz y rrbz : ok

Entonces presiono un boton y el estaba detrás de una vitrina y salio la ciudad muy callada

Blossom : ojos abiertos los enemigos pueden estar escondidos

Brick h : tengan cuidado zoka puede estar volando en algun lugar

Xxx : cuanto tiempo superpoderosas

Ppgz : HIM

Him : si soy yo pero les presento a mi aprendiz y espía

Zoka : hola chicos me extrañaron – con una sonrisa maligna –

Boomer e : no por mi puedes largarte al infierno

Zoka : uy boomer al parecer has desarrollado un lenguaje muy corrompido pero eso cambiara cuando te mate

Boomer e : ya callate zorra

Zoka : eres un insolente

Bubbles : boomer

Boomer e : veamos que nos dio el profe utonio

Profesor u : OYE NO SOY PROFE SOY PROFESOR UTONIO

Boomer e : lo siento profe

Profesor u : jaaaaa esta bien pero ahora concentrense

Ppgz : deacuerdo

Blossom : muy bien nosotras nos encargaremos de ti him y ustedes chicos encargense de zoka y mandela a la mierda

Birck h : como tu digas novia

Blossom : … - se cayo de espaldas – hey brick el hecho de que sea tu novia no ..- pero ella penso rapido e hizo algo para poner a zoka celosa – ehh si por que me ha de fastidiar que me digas novia bueno entonces nos vemos novio – guiñandole el ojo a brick –

Zoka : ja como si te tuviera miedo rosadita

Blossom : uy mira quien habla la puta celosa que sus rrbz nos aman a nosotras y no a ti si mirate vistes como una puta

Ppgz : AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA PATETICA , ERES UNA ZORRA -burlandose de zoka –

Zoka : callense o moriran

Buttercup : uy que miedo jajajaja

Bubbles : uy si que horror jajajaja

Blossom : jujuju auxilio zoka nos va a matar jajajaja QUE GRAN MENTIRA – dijeron las tres burlandose de zoka ya que de la manera que se burlaban de zoka lo aprendieron de los rrbz –

Brick h : al menos han aprendido algo de nosotros

Butch s : pues si y me encanto como mi buttercup se burlo de zoka

Boomer e : jajajaj pues si esa es mi bubbles

Brick h : ja me impresiono como Blossom la hizo cabrear a zoka la zorra

Boomer e Xbuch s : AJAJAJAJAJA ESO QUEDA BIEN ZOKA LA ZORRA AJAJAJAJAA

Zoka : ashh callense trio de bobos

Boomer e : uy la niñita va a llorar

Brick h : si que alguien traiga a su mami – burlandose de zoka _

Butch s : oigan hay viene la bebita bravita que nos va a pegar una cachetada

Zoka volo hacia ellos y les iba a pegar una cachetada pero los tres esquivaron y tambien volaban

Butch s : whoah

Brick h : hey zoka que te pasa no puedes volar por esa ropa

Boomer e : hey zoka eres demasiado lenta pero lastima que vallas a perder esto – boomer tenia la escoba de zoka –

Zoka : devuelveme eso maldito

Boomer e : no – y lo rompio en dos –

Zoka : maldito me las vas a pagar muy caro

Zoka llevaba una blusa negra ajustada de cuero que tenia una gran vertura en forma de V que se te veia un poco los pechos pero los rrbz se mantenieron en resistencia ya que imaginaron a las ppgz en ropa interior , la blusa de zoka era pequeña que se le veia la panza y sin mangas , un pantalón negro extremadamente ajustado como usan las espias en las comics muy ajustados que atrás se le ven la retaguardia y el pantalón venia unos tacos altos y finos pero sin botas con su cabello rubio semilacio y con un fleco hacia la izquierda y lapiz labial color rojo pasion que según ella se la veia mas sexy y mas coqueta

Ppgz : ahora

Rrbz : si

Los rrbz vs zoka

Boomer : hey zoka eres muy lenta – mientras volaba –

Zoka : maldito bbomer me la vas a pagar

Butch : brick ahora

Zoka : queee

Brick : - ahora el tiene un anillo grande de color rojo – brand ring (anillo flamante) – y le dio a zoka –

Zoka : aghh – pero zoka le da una patada a brick pero el se cubre con el brazo –

Boomer : Peak explosives - lanzo bombas en forma de pico pero zoka los esquiva y patea uno y se lo tira a brick –

Brick : ouch tramposa – medio adolorido –

Zoka : ajajajaja – risa arrogante –

Butch : no te saldras con la tuya – mientras la coge del brazo y la tumba hacia un edificio –

Boom sono el impacto y zoka estaba muy furiosa

Zoka : maldito – mientras le daba una patada a butch y luego le pisa el pecho haciendo que butch escupa un poco de sangre por la boca –

Butch : arrgg – y le dio un buen puñetazo pero cuando le iba a dar el puñetazo zoka vio a lado de butch un recuerdo de cómo buttercup le daba un buen puñetazo en la cara a zoka y le dio rompiendole la nariz y la boca a zoka y a lado vio de nuevo esa vision de buttercup –

Zoka : jajajaj eso solo fue un tonto comienzo – se le puso los ojos rojos y estaba hipnotizando a brick y butch pero boomer se puso en resistencia –

Boomer e : debo resistir no puedo decepcionar a miyako ..- eso decie en su mente – tu no me vas a controlar – mientras se liberaba de la magia seductora de zoka –

Bbomer e : hermanos deben resistir deben recuperarse si en verdad quieren salvar a su chicas tu brick si quieres que momoko te quiere y tu butch en verdad quieres a kaoru como tu novia

Zoka : callate pastuso que butch va a ser solo mio

Butch : que tal esto "vete al infierno hija de puta "- mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago a zoka –

Entonces brick se desperto

Brick h : hey boomer gracias xD

Boomer : n.n

Butch : entonces acabamos con ella

Brick y boomer : deacuerdo

Entonces boomer saca sus bombas y le tira a zoka pero zoka las esquiva pero brick va y le pega en la cara con su aro rojo y finalmente butch saca su flauta y toca una melodia cualquiere y eso hace que zoka pierda el equilibrio

Butch : crei que eras una chica buena pero ahora entiendo por que kaoru te golpeo asi que te dare ese mismo golpe de parte de mi novia kaoru

Zoka : que dijiste maldito

Butch : aahh andate a la mierda – con su flauta- green Thunder -

Zoka : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH y desaparecio

Rrbz : lo hicimos

Brick : ahora vamos a ver como les van a nuestras noviecitas

Boomer : vamos n.n

Butch : jejeje asi podre ver mas de cerca de mi nena kaoru – n/n

Mientras la ppgz vs him

Blossom : mega poder yo yo – le dio en la cara a him –

Him : aaaghh – con su mano/tenaza le iba a dar a Blossom pero vino buttercup –

Buttercup : eso no – bloqueo el golpe con su martillo y al mismo tiempo le dio y him grito de dolor –

Him : AAAAAAHHH A PESAR DE SER PEQUEÑA ERES UNA MOLESTIA –quejandose del dolor que le hizo buttercup con su martillo por proteger a Blossom –

Blossom : omgh gracias buttercup

Buttercup : esta bien pero ahora vamos con bubbles

Blossom : ok

Him : ya veran mocosas – y escupio fuego por la boca –

Bubbles : ah no water pump - y apago el fuego de him y him sintio frio aunque esa es su debilidad –

Blossom : ahora

Bubbles y buttercup : si

Blossom : deadly yo yo

Bubbles : electric mega bubbles

Buttercup : electric hammer

Y eso hizo una explosion y him desaparecio

Los chicos se encontraron con sus chicas

Birck h : hey Blossom al fin vencieron a him

Blossom : por ahora pero recuerda que esto es un simulacro pero después se nos viene lo real

Brick h : eso no importa lo que me interesa es que estes bien

Blossom : brick

Pero brick se lanza a Blossom y se besaron

Yo : awwwww beso de pelirrojos

Boomer : valla bubbles si que eres asombrosa

Bubbles : eh gracias boomer

Boomer : me alegro que este simulacro te halla ayudado mucho

Bubbles : bromeas esto nos ha ayudado a descubrir la debilidad de him

Boomer : en serio cual es

Bubbles : el frio

Boomer : super

Y boomer y bubbles se besaron con amor

Yo : awww amor de rubios

Buttercup : hey butch vistes eso como patee el trasero de him

Butch : si nena

Buttercup : que te dije a cerca de que me digas nena

Butch : bah si te lo digo por amor

Buttercup : jaaaa pero no me digas asi ok

Butch : esta bien te puedo llamar kaoru

Buttercup : si pero no delante de la gente

Butch : ok eso sera secreto

Buttercup : bien

Pero butch vio como sus hermanos se besaban con las otras superpoderosas

Butch : hey kaoru

Buttercup : que

Butch dibujo una sonrisa seductora y buttercup se sonrojo

Buttercup : hey butch ..es..tas..bi ..bie..n – nerviosa y roja –

Pero butch se acerca a buttercup y la besa esta al principio no quiso pero después se acostumbro a los besos de butch

Y después de tantos besos las ppgz se separaron de los rrbz pero muy sonrojadas

Y después llega el profesor utonio

Profesor : buen trabajo ppgz y rrbz recuerden que esto es un simulacro

Ppgz y rrbz : lo sabemos

Profesor u . pero esto va enserio ahora ya estan preparados para lo real

Ppgz : entendido profesor

Rrbz : deacuerdo profe

Al profesor utonio le salio tres venitas en la frente y se enojo al estilo anime

Profesor : QUE NO SOY PROFEEEE - gitando comicamente –

_**Continuaraaaa**_

_**Todo lo que vieron de la pelea de las ppgz contra hin y de los rrbz contra zoka eso solo fue un entrenamiento que les dio el profesor utonio a los chicos ( en general ) para la batalla final**_

_**Pero me pienso esforzar para que todo salga bien pero aun no hare al capitulo final por que se vienen los lemones**_

_**Advertencia : no es apto para los lectores de mente sensible ni para chicos menores de 17 años asi que para los sensibles y pelados de 16 hacia atrás no me hago responsable de sus reacciones asi que no lo lean por que tiene lenguaje adulto y habra triple lemon .. veran se los estoy diciendo con tiempo es mejor prevenir que lamentar**_

_**Bueno el proximo capitulo sera las lujurias de los rrbz por que el profesor utonio con ken y poochi se van a visitar a la madre de ken y los rrbz y las ppgz se quedaran solos ahí y es ahí donde se les lian las cosas a la ppgz por que los rrbz andaran de pervertidos bueno mas butch con kaoru jijiji**_

_**Disclaimers : yo solo meti a zoka y zein inspirandome en una historia que se llama ppgz y rrbz in love pero si preguntan donde esta zein el se fue por ahora con sus padres pero el regresa después de los lemones de los rrbz y las ppgz**_

_**Bueno no olvidar dejar sus reviews **_

_**Y saludos a todos mis fans aunque no tengo muchos pero un dia tendre mas fans asi que esperare con paciencia a los lectores y todas estas historias las saco de mis sueños y de mis pensamientos**_

_**Un beso y abrazo para todos**_

_**Y un feliz dia para kiara00 para vpandora ,para brickXbloss –reds y cassGoto que ustedes son un buen comienzo**_

_**Bueno chao**_

_**Los quiere su autora anonima **_


	6. el pasado de zoka

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Los secretos mas profundos de zoka**_

_**Y por que quiso trabajar para him**_

Las ppgz y los rrbz creen que zoka es mala pero zein se olvido de contarles de la vida de zoka y porque acudio a him

Zein fue hacia los chicos y chicas y los llamo para contarle porque acudio a him

Zein : chicas y chicos se que estan enfadados con zoka pero hay algo que nunca les conte

Ppgz y rrbz : estas defendiendola

Zein : si porque ustedes no saben el pasado de ella y por que es aprendiz de him

Miyako : vamos zein cuentalo

Boomer : caray ahora la señorita muy seductora es la victima

Zein : de hecho si

Butch : eehhh

Brick : pero como paso eso

Zein : fue cuando ella y yo eramos niños

Kaoru : bien entonces cada vez que pasa algo siempre hay un porque

Zein : bien dicho kaoru todo el mundo la tolera como una criminal y de hecho antes de que ella sea mala sucedió algo que le impacto mucho

Momoko : a ver him le hizo algo a tu zokita

Zein : si

Zein : fue cuando ella y yo teniamos 8 años y viviamos en Beijing – china ella era una niña amable y comprensiva ella ayudaba a quien era lastimado por los malos y era tan dulce con los niños de mi antigua escuela y siempre jugabamos juntos pero en una noche me entere que sus padres habian muerto pero al mismo tiempo vi la sombra de him detrás de ella asechandola y el le dijo algo …

_**Pasado de zoka **_

_**Zoka : mama , papa no me dejen – llorando –**_

_**Después los padre habian fallecido pero ellos antes de morir le dijeron " te queremos mucho hijita"**_

_**Zoka : NOOOOOOOOO – lloro con todas sus fuerzas –**_

_**Zoka estaba sola sin nadie que se haga cargo de ella pero detrás de ella habia una sombra oscura quien la vigilaba y era him pero zoka no sabia que him le estaba teniendo una trampa que se revelara cuando llegue el dia en que las ppgz se enfrenten a him **_

_**Xxx : niña deja de llorar**_

_**Zoka : tu no lo entiendes si mis padres han muerto**_

_**Xxx : hay eso ya lo se**_

_**Zoka : que quieres decir con eso**_

_**Him : que yo puedo traer a tus padres de vuelta**_

_**Zoka : pero como**_

_**Him : sin enbargo zoka debes pagar un alto precio y ese precio sera permanente**_

_**Zoka : pero que quieres**_

_**Him : digamos que tu magia es devil ahora me serviras a mi y seras mi aprendiz**_

_**Zoka : pero yo no quiero ser mala**_

_**Him : no tienes otra eleccion zoka tu decides la vida de tus padres o que esten muertos para siempre**_

_**Him : tienes una semana para decidir hasta entonces me asegurare de que no te nieges **_

_**Zoka : no quiero lastimar a alguien**_

_**Him : es muy tarde tu elijes – y him desaparece –**_

_**Zoka se sentia perdida y destrozada por como him la chantageo **_

_**Entonces paso la semana y zein habia notado algo raro en zoka que ya no era amable ahora ella golpeaba a los niños y los maltrataba**_

_**Entonces zein decidio ver que sucede con zoka y vio a ella conversar con him**_

_**Zoka : deacuerdo ire contigo pero me devueles a mis padres**_

_**Him : si por su puesto – y sus padres volvieron a la vida –**_

_**Zoka : mama , papa **_

_**Xxx : oh hija **_

_**Him : a aha ah eso no asi que ahora tu vendras conmigo**_

_**Zoka : pero **_

_**Him : pero nada**_

_**Zein : no zoka no le creas him solo hizo una ilusion el miente – zein pudo ver que era una ilusion hecha por him –**_

_**Him : callate niño tonto – lanzandole un poder oscuro que lo dejo bien lastimado –**_

_**Zoka : noooo him ya basta deja a zein en paz **_

_**Zein : zoka no vallas con him**_

_**Zoka : ok**_

_**Pero him la atrapa con una bola de energia oscura**_

_**Zein : no zoka**_

_**Zoka : zein ayudame**_

_**Zein : ..zo …zo ..ka…- cayendo inconsciente por que him le lanzo un poder –**_

_**Zoka : se acabo him no trabajare contigo**_

_**Him : demasiado tarde tu firmastes un contrato y no dejare que rompas tu parte del trato asi que desde ahora en adelante tu seras mi aprendiz te guste o no – y le metio una nube negra de maldad pura en el corazon de zoka –**_

_**Zoka : noooo …aaaaaaahhhh**_

_**Y zoka se levanta con cara maliciosa y hace una reverencia a him**_

_**Zoka : estoy a sus servicios him-sama – reverenciando a him –**_

_**Him : ahota te llamaras zoka la seductora jajajaja – y se fueron –**_

_**Fin del pasado de zoka **_

Zein : y asi fue como zoka esta bajo el poder de him

Momoko : ese maldito de him le encanta joder a todo el mundo

Brick : es un sin vergüenza si ese man mato a mojo

Miyako : no puedo creer que him ha corrompido a zoka

Boomer : y yo pensaba que era una puta pero la verdad se va revelando poco a poco

Kaoru : ese him la cogio como marioneta para que nosotras evitemos su muerte

Butch : pero yo aun sigo creyendo que zoka no es mala

Kaoru : arrggg butch

Butch : ella es mi amiga y tu mi noviecita

Kaoru : como sea butchi

Zein : ppgz por favor no lastimen a zoka ella no es mala es him quien ha dañado su corazon

Ppgz : ok ok

Momoko : pero podemos sacar la maldad de zoka con la maquina del profesor utonio pero una vez que zoka sea liberada debes llevartela lejos de aquí

Zein : lo se si me la pienso llevar de vuelta a china y ahí nos quedaremos para siempre

Miyako : te vamos a extrañar zein

Zein : yo a ustedes superpoderosas pero es lo mejor para la ciudad

Momoko : ok entonces hay que planear como vamos a distraer a him y que alguien le saque las particulas negras a zoka

Miyako y kaoru : ok

Rrbz : bien

Zein : yo tambien ayudare si ese him me quito a mi amiga debo recuperarla

Ppgz y rrbz : lo haremos vamos a salvar a zoka

Después cayo la noche y zein volvio a su casa y el profesor utonio , ken y poochi fueron a visitar a la mama de ken

Y las chicas y los chicos quedaron solos

Ahí el clima era caluroso hacia tanto calor que las ppgz se compraron helados y agua helada y hielo tambien trajeron para los rrbz

Para rematar ellas gritaron del horror al ver a su chicos en boxeres pero no ajustado si no esos flojos que parecen pantaloneta y brick usaba uno rojo , boomer uno azul y butch uno verde y tenian su torso bien prefecto no tan musculoso pero ahí estaban

Las chicas no dudaron en sonrojarse y se fueron a su cuarto pero los rrbz las siguieron

Momoko : son unos pervertidos

Miyako : si son mal educados y todavía andaban en ropa interior

Kaoru : pervertidos insolentes

Entonces los chicos salieron de atrás de ellas y las hizo asustar

Ppgz : AAAAAAAA -gritando del horror –

Rrbz : jajaja sorpesa muñecas

Momoko : aaaagghh vistete

Brick : no quiero

Miyako : noo atrás

Boomer : vamos si hasta tu pedes andar asi

Kaoru : alejate pervertido

Butch . vamos preciosa si solo estamos asi por que hace calor – apegandose a kaoru –

Después brick se le ocurre una idea pervertida

Brick : hey chicos hagamos un jueguito muy divertido

Boomer : en serio cual es – muy interesado –

Butch : si vamos cual es y espero que sea muy divertido – viendo a kaoru sonrojada –

Momoko : un juego ¿?

Miyako : que sera

Kaoru : um no lo se pero ha de ser cosas de chicos

Entonces los chicos se reunieron y susurraron el juego que iban a hacer a las ppgz

Birck : jijiji el juego se llama ATRAPA A LAS SUPERPODEROSAS

Ppgz : queeee – corriendo –

Birck . AHORA

Entonces los rrbz corretearon a las chicas alrededor de la habitación y boomer le puso seguro la la vetanas y la puerta

Y brick atrapa a momoko y la arricona a la pared , boomer atrapa a miyako y la tira a la cama pero con el encima de ella y butch atrapa a kaoru y la recuesta en el piso y el estaba encima de ella sonriendo de manera seductora

Brick : bien chicos ahora aquí va la diversión

Boomer : ok

Buch : si mucha diversión

Kaoru : bajate me aplastas

Entonces brick la besa en el cuello a momoko y la empieza a desnudar , boomer tambien hace lo mismo y butch tambien hace lo mismo

Las chicas estaban en ropa interior y muy sonrojadas

Momoko : aaagg deja..me..ir

Brick : no quiero – y el metio su mano bajo el brasier de momoko y las pupilas de momoko se hiziron pequeñas de que brick tocaba sus pechos

Momoko : PERVERTIDOOOO

Mikayo : aaahhh boomer detente

Boomer : no puedo contenerme mas tengo que hacertelo

Miyako : noooo

Pero boomer beso sus pechos y miyako no dudo en jadear ante el contacto de la boca de boomer hacia sus pechos

Miyako : aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh detente

Kaoru : si me tocas te hare trizas

Butch : si como no – la beso con hambre de lujuria –

Kaoru : de..ja ..de..be..sar..me .. .ssii

Butch : bah si estas muy excitada

Kaoru : no quiero nada de ti

Butch : si quieres mas – le susurro seductoramente en el oido a kaoru –

Pero butch le arranco la camisa a kaoru dejandole los pechos descubiertos y butch los besa con mucha lujuria

Kaoru : BASTARDO AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGG

A ellos se les subia el nivel de pervertidad e iban hacia los sexos de las chicas pero luego en la puerta principal alguien abrio la puerta

Rrbz X ppgz : aaaaaaahhh

Xxx : oigan donde estan

Momoko : oh no es ken

Brick : demonios TODOS VISTANSE RAPIDO QUE AHÍ VIENE KEN

Y todos se vistieron a velocidad luz y se hicieron los que no hacían nada

Ken : es que se ma olvido llevar la comida de poochi

Ppgz y rrbz : KEEEENNN ¬¬

Ken : ajajajajaja – risa nerviosa –

Y ken se fue

_**Continuaraaaa**_

_**Para el proximo capitulo las ppgz y los rrbz se enfrentaran por fin a him y liberaran a zoka de la maldad de him pero se les hara un poco difícil ya que zoka es esclava de him pero la logran liberar y zoka y zein se casan en la ciudad de nueva santadilla y ellos se iran a china para siempre **_

_**Bueno a zoka l a saque ya que me inspire en la historia de una amiga muy peculiar que a zoka la hacer de actitud divertida **_

_**Pero saludos a kiara00 a necrara – darkangel a Vpandora a brickXbloss-reds y a cassgoto **_

_**Asi que mil disculpas si he ofendido a alguien pero la verdad no quise lastimar a nadie y espero que me perdonen algun dia**_

_**Pero bueno uno aprende de sus propios errores asi para enmendarlos y no voler a cometer esos errores**_

_**Los quiere su autora anonima**_


	7. la batalla de las ppgz vs him (parte 1)

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**El plan para derrotar a him **_

_**Y el ataque de los villanos**_

_**Zombies**_

_**(parte 1)**_

Las chicas y los chicos con zein estaban listos para enfrentar a him y después de una semana el profesor utonio , ken y poochi regresaron de sus vacaciones familiares e iban a ayudar a crear un plan perfecto para traer a zoka a la normalidad ya que ella esta siendo manipulada por him y se llamo zoka la seductora y zein juro que him iba a pagar muy caro lo que hizo ya que su maldad ya se paso de los limites pero tambien ha asesinado a todos los villanos de nueva santadilla y el ultimo en morir fue mojo jojo

Pero tambien him asesino a un amigo de miyako que transformo en hombre lobo llamado takaaki que fue derrotado como hombre lobo a manos de him por defender a miyako/bubbles

Mientras tanto los chicos y chicas estaban ideando el plan para extraer toda las particulas negras que hay dentro de zoka

Entonces el profesor elaboro una maquina capaz de sacar los rayos z negros de zoka

Profesor u : bueno ya hize esto para extraer toda esa materia oscura que hay en zoka pero el problema es que sera difícil de extraerle ya que him la esta manipulando

Momoko : bueno eso es verdad mejor hay que distraer a him y luego ocuparnos de zoka

Profesor u : bien dicho momoko mejor distraigan a him pero tengan cuidado el verdadero him puede sacar sus miedos mas profundos y usarlos en su contra

Miyako : lo se profesor

Profesor u : y lo hablo mas por ti miyako ya que andas muy preocupada por takaaki –chan ya que no lo has vuelto a ver hace 10 años

Miyako : lo se profesor pero eso no pasara

Kaoru : ¿segura?

Miyako : si kaoru

Boomer : joder quien es ese tal takaaki acaso es el novio de miyako – pensando con odio y celos –

Entonces boomer se iba a ir del coraje por oir a ese takaaki y miyako noto la rabia de su rrbz(boomer)

Miyako : BOOMER ESPERA NO TE VALLAS

Boomer : miyako he perdido el tiempo contigo por que mejor no te vas donde tu novio takaaki a ser feliz ya que te soy un estorbo

Miyako : boomer lo de takaaki ya paso el no es mi novio

Boomer : y por que tanto te preocupa el acaso tu lo amas –con incredulidad y con mucha rabia – por que lo has hecho en ocultarme ese novio tuyo acaso te he hecho algo malo para que me odies o simplemente no te agrado

Miyako : boomer no digas eso ademas takaaki solo fue mi amigo – llorando –

Kaoru : uy aquí hay pleito mejor vámonos momoko aquí estorbamos

Momoko : pues si – y vio a brick estupefacto – hey brick , butch mejor vámonos de aquí que hay pleito de boomer con miyako

Brick : bah si tu amiga miyako lo ha traicionado a boomer con ese bastardo de takaaki y el tiene todo el derecho de reclamarle si ella es quien le rompe el alma a nuestro boomer

Momoko : lo se pero ya le he dicho a miyako que deje de pensar en takaaki pero no se que es lo que la hace no olvidarlo asi fácilmente

Kaoru : jum según lo que veo miyako esta entre la espada y el escudo

Butch : ¿eh?

Kaoru : Arrrgghhh lo que yo digo es que miyako no se decide si estar con takaaki o con boomer

Butch : ahhh ya te entendi noviecita

Kaoru : argghhh solo espero que tu no me estes traicionando con zoka

Butch : bah si ella es mayor que yo

Kaoru : como sea pero vámonos

Momoko : si

Y los cuatro se fueron de ahí

Yendo con los rubios discutiendo por que boomer cree miyako ama aun a takaaki

Boomer : ja valla amigo si ese bastardo y tu solo parecian mas novios que amigo pero que amistad – repugnando la amistad de miyako y takaaki –

Miyako : boomer ..yo..solo

Boomer : tu que …ya dimelo de una vez tu amas a takaaki si o no

Miyako : no lo se

Boomer : respondeme

Miyako : te digo que no lo se

Boomer : RESPODEME MALDITA SEA

Y miyako le pega una cachetada a boomer pero ella se dio cuenta que boomer tenia razon

Miyako : boomer lo..siento – pero boomer la aparto de su lado –

Boomer : mentirosa – derramando algunas lagrimas y se fue a la terraza –

Pero miyako lloro con todas sus fuerzas

Miyako : boomer perdoname no te vallas – llorando –

Pero boomer sintio una culpabilidad que no sabia que hacer si terminar con miyako y encarar a su takaaki o perdonarla y preguntarle quien era ese tal takaaki

Sin embargo boomer vio como miyako sufria por que boomer se le iba y boomer volvio a ella y ambos se abrazaron

Boomer : lo siento miyako he sido muy severo contigo pero es la rabia y la inseguridad que se apodero de mi

Miyako : no .. yo lo siento por haberte mentido ya que takaaki el era mi mejor amigo pero el se fue a paris con sus padres hace 10 años y jamas volvio y disculpame por esa cachetada que te di actue sin pensar

Boomer : lo se y me cacheteaste sin razón alguna pero eso si que no perdono pueden que se burlen de mi , pueden que me engañen pero una cachetada ni siquiera al infierno se lo perdonaria a si que eso jamas te perdonare pero lo de takaaki si pero esa cachetada que me distes sin sentido NO

Miyako : boomer yo lo lamento

Boomer : lo siento pero con esa cachetada que me distes no te tendre mas compasión

Y ambos se fueron por caminos separados pero miyako se maldijo miles de veces por haberle pegado esa cachetada a boomer sin razon alguna ya que boomer solo exigia la respuesta de miyako y ella volvio a llorar

Pero boomer sabia que retener odio es malo por que ese era el plan de him ya que si no las destruia a las ppgz mejor que se destruyan entre si mismo con odio , indiferencia y sucesos del pasado que abrumaron la mente de miyako con el tema de takaaki

A si que boomer regreso donde miyako

Miyako : boo..bo..boomer

Boomer : lo se pero esto es plan de him ya que el quiere que nos separemos por medio de estas peleas para deshacerse de ustedes

Miyako : a si que him ha estado jugando con mi mente

Boomer : con la de todos mejor hay que mantenerse unidos y no separarse eso es lo que quiere him

Miyako : hay que decirles a tus hermanos y a las chicas

Boomer : ok vamos

Y les avisaron a los chicos

Momoko : a si que ha comenzado con su plan

Kaoru : bueno eso de haber tenido un antiguo novio pues yo no

Momoko : si claro

Kaoru : y que hay de ti y ese chico moreno que te gustaba

Momoko . NO ES CIERTO

Kaoru : que si es cierto

Boomer : CHICAS DEJEN DE PELEAR- grito boomer a todo pulmon – que no lo ven ese es el plan de him quiere que ustedes dicutan de tonterias por que el sabe que ustedes son las unicas que pueden destruirlo a si que mantenganse unidas ya que him quiere jugar con nuestras mentes

Entonces kaoru y momoko bajaron sus cabezas ya que boomer decia la verdad y birck y butch no empezaron a discitir por que boomer les ha dicho lo que quiere him

Profesor u : ya es la hora chicas tranformense ya

Ppgz : ok

momoko : hyper Blossom

miyako : Rolling bubbles

kaoru : powered buttercup

ppgz : powerpuff girls z

blossom : chicos vengan

rrbz : ok ahi vamos

ya transformados

y vieron a him y a zoka ahí flotando

zoka : valla miren quienes estan aquí la pandilla de tontos – lo decia de su tipica manera burlona –

him : jajajaj acaso creen que ustedes me van a detener

Blossom : escuchame invecil se te acabo el jueguito a si que mejor vive tus ultimos dias que nosotras te exterminaremos him

Him : eso crees pues no ….- haciendo un cojuro magico y algo salio de la tierra y eran zombies – levantense mis zombies y acaben con ellos de una buena vez – señalando a las ppgz y rrbz –

Buttercup : hey Blossom mira .. son los villanos que hemos derrotado

Blossom : ahhgg no puede ser him los ha matado a todo

Bubbles : ahí esta sedusa , princesa , la banda gangrena , los amebas , peludito ,mojo jojo

Him aparecio detrás de bubbles

Him : y aquí va lo mejor mira bubbles te tengo una sorpresita

Bubbles : de que estas hablando

Him : es alguien que te conoce desde tu infancia

Xxx : miyako

Bubbles : no no tu eres

Takaaki : si soy yo – pero el tambien fue asesinado por him –

Bubbles : no no no no takaaki NOOOOOOOO –grito llorando –

Him : niña estupida takaaki esta muerto yo lo asesine

Bubbles : maldito – llorando y fue a golpear a him pero zoka se interpuso y le pego una patada a bubbles –

Bubbles : takaaki –chan que te han hecho

Takaaki : yo mori por defenderte ya que se que tu eres una superpoderosa sin embargo him queria matarte y yo con mi bestia interna intente ayudarte pero him es mas poderoso que antes y siento haberte fallado miyako o mejor dicho bubbles – sonriendo con tristeza –

Him : bah cursileria VILLANOS ATQUEN - y a todos se les activo las particulas negras de him –

Takaaki : AAAAAHHHHHHH …..GRRRRRRR – tranformandose en hombre lobo –

Bubbles : TAKAAKI NOO

Takaaki : bubbles debes detenerme him esta obligandome a atacarte mejor destruyeme o te asesinare

Bubbles : NO PUEDO

Takaaki : HAZLO ..GAAHHHGHHHH

Pero fue tarde ahora se transformo en el hombre lobo

Bubbles : takaaki – chan nooo

Mientras los chicos y las chicas

Boomer : lo siento mojo pero debes volver al mundo de los muertos

Mojo : JAAAAAA – iba a atacar a boomer pero boomer cogio su arma –

Boomer : lo siento mojo picos exposivos – y boomer logro derribar al zombie de mojo –

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blossom : es todo lo que tienes niña loca

Princesa : callate

Blossom : deadly yo-yo –y le dio al zombie de princesa-

Princesa : AAAAAAHHHHH TE ODIO BLOSSOM

Y logro destruir a princesa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buttercup : oigan bola de estupidos no han cambiado nada

b. gangrena : eso ya lo veremos

buttercup : dejen de ladrar vortex of power

b. gangrena : NOOOOOOOOO

y buttercup se deshizo de la banda gangrena

buttercup : ahora me encargare de peludito

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brick : jajaja son unos lerdos apestosas amebas

Amebas : cierra la boca niño tonto

Birck : perdon no los escuche que son tan lentos que no los escucho nada de nada

Amebas : arrrggghhhh

Brick : bueno me dejo de palabrerias a si que tomen esto brand ring (anillo flameante) – y liquido a los amebas-

Amebas : NOOOOOOOOOOO

Y se evaporaron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Butch : woah –esquivando los cabellos de sedusa –

Sedusa : baja de ahí gusano

Butch : no quiero si me quieres bajar obligame – retando a sedusa –

Sedusa : pequeño insecto

Butch : buuuu eres muy linda pero no tanto como mi hermosa kaoru ahora green Thunder

Ataco a sedusa y quemo su pelo

Sedusa : mi pelo mi bello pelo ahora la pagaras muy caro

Butch : green Thunder

Sedusa : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Buttercup logro vencer a peludito

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Bubbles : takaaki

Entonces takaaki hecho hombre lobo iba a atacar a bubbles y ella estuvo esquivando los golpes de takaaki

Bubbles : takaaki detente

Pero este no la escucho y lanzo varios rasguños hacia bubbles y ella los evito

Bubbles : lo siento takaaki quisiera pasar mas tiempo contigo pero – sacando su soplete – electric mega –bubbles-

Y el hombre lobo aullo de dolor

Bubbles : nooo takaaki-chan noooooo

Y volio a la normalidad

Takaaki : te..fe..li..cito..bub..lesss

Bubbles : no takaaki no mueras no mueras – llorando –NO MUERAS –

Eentonces el soplete de bubbles le indico que takaaki aun le quedaba muy poca vida pero que si no hacia algo el iba a morir

Y del soplete de bubbles salio un poder de las particulas blancas que extrajeron las particulas negras del cuerpo de takaaki y el se salvo

Bubbles : no mueras

Takaaki : bien hecho bubbles – y se desmaya –

Bubbles estas a salvo por ahora –

Mientras ya contra zoka

Zoka : vengan aquí malditos gusanos o los matare – burlona –

Después vino buttercup y le aplica una llave

Buttercup : ahora Blossom

Zoka : sueltame

Buttercup : CALLATE

Blossom : zein ahora

Zein : si y activo la maquina y extrajo toda la materia oscura que habia en zoka

Zoka : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-y cae desmayada pero zein corre a toda velocidad-

Zein : te tengo – cogiendo a zoka desmayada –

Blossom : zein lleva a zoka a un lugar seguro y esperenos ahí

Zein : ok suerte superpoderosas y recuerden que el destino del mundo depende de ustedes

Blossom : lo se .. buttercup vallamos a buscar a bubbles

Buttercup : bien vamos

Y se fueron volando

Zein : buena suerte ppgz

Y fueron a buscar a bubbles

Blossom : no es ese takaaki

Bubbles : si y aun le quedaba vida

Buttercup : mejor ocupémonos de ese estupido – señalando a him –

_**Continuara**_

_**Para el proximo capitulo sera la batalla de las ppgz vs him y les prometo que sera muy emocionate **_

_**Disclaimers : si quieren criticar mi historia primero leenla bien y luego hagan sus comentarios a si que yo no soy dueña del demashita ppgz solo es mi historia**_

_**Un saludo para mis pocos fans y se que algun dia tendre muchos fans a si pase los años pero espero tener mas admiradores y no criticosos**_

_**Saludos para kiara00 , para blosXbrick reds para Pandora u otros mas y un fuerte abrazo para todos**_

_**Los quiere mucho su autora anonima **_

_**Chao **_

_**Bye **_

_**Buenas noches**_


	8. la batalla de las ppgz vs him (parte 2)

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**El plan para derrota a him**_

_**La batalla final**_

_**(parte 2)**_

Volviendo con nuestras heroínas estaban listas para darle con todo a him el sujeto que intento hacerles la vida imposible a todos

Las tres chicas iban a cumplir con la profecía que hicieron sus antepasadas que encerraron a las partículas negras muy lejos pero después de siglos volvieron y asi la nueva generación de las ppgz tendran que vencer a him y destruirlo de una buena vez por todas

Mientras que los chicos vieron a sus chicas que iban a pelear valientemente contra him por que esa es la profecía de la batalla de las partículas blanca contra las negras

Y ellos estaban en expectativas ya que la batalla acaba de comenzar

Him : ya tuvieron suficiente ppgz de arruinar mis planes

Blossom : oye him eres un inbecil nosotras siempre arruinaremos tus planes estes donde estes

Bubbles : y no permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya him

Buttercup : vamos a destruirte de una buena vez

Him : ajajajajaja creen que sus amenazas me asustan – y se hizo gigante

Blossom : chicas atentas

Bubbles : ok

Buttercup : ya te oi

Him : ahora veran todo mi verdadero poder

Y con una tenaza les iba a dar a las ppgz pero vino buttercup y golpeo su tenaza con su martillo

Buttercup : toma esto asqueroso afeminado payaso de pacotilla – golpeandolo con su martillo –

Him : agghhh ya veras – iba a lanzarle un poder a buttercup pero vino bubbles y Blossom –

Bubbles : electric mega bubbles

Blossom : deadly yo-yo

Y las burbujas de bubbles atraparon el poder de him y Blossom las envio hacia him

Blossom : ahora buttercup

Buttercup : vortex of power – reventando las burbujas y el mismo poder que lanzo him contra buttercup le impacto a el mismo –

Him : aaaaahhhhh muy bien ya me canse a ver si pueden salvar a la cuidad de esto – activo el volcan y erupciono –

Las chicas oyeron los gritos de la gente que pedia ayuda y socorraban sus vidas

Ppgz : noooo

Him : jajajajajajajajaja ahora si toda esta cuidad sera de lava

Blossom : no si lo evitamos …. CHICAS

Y buttercup y bubbles afirmaron lo que Blossom les dijo

Bubbles : ahora water pump – lanzando una enorme bomba de agua hacia el volcan

Bubbles : oh no la burbuja va muy lenta

Blossom : oh yo voy a entretener a him y tu buttercup crea una gran ventisca con tu martillo

Buttercup : ok

Mientras que las chicas ya estaban haciendo el plan que hizo Blossom

Blossom : hey cara de payaso afeminado aquí

Him : niña tonta – mientras segua a Blossom –

Bubbles : bien Blossom ya hizo lo suyo ahora buttercup

Buttercup : bien vortex of power – pero solo lo movio un poco –

Bubbles : vamos buttercup debes hacer uno grande

Buttercup : ok – intentandolo pero esta vez fue un poco mas –

Bubbles : vamos buttercup sigue intentadolo

Buttercup . ok VORTEX OF POWER – e hizo una gran ventisca y mando la bomba de agua hacia el volcan –

Bubbles : ahora solo falta reventarla

Mientras que Blossom le dio un empujon a him y se cayo al suelo

Him : argghhh maldición

Y Blossom se encontro con las chicas

Blossom : ahora deadly yo-yo

Bubbles : bubble power

Buttercup :Sonic hammer

Y reventaron la bomba de agua hacienda que el agua caiga al volcan y se extinga asi salvaron a la gente de la cuidad

Blossom . bien ya nos ocupamos de esto ahora vamos por him

Bubbles y buttercup :ok

Y fueron hacia him

Blossom : OYE TU HIM ESTAS MUERTO

Him : eso crees

Blossom : no lo creo lo veo

Him : que dijistes

Blossom : ahora yo-yo mega power

Bubbles : bubble power

Buttercup : Sonic hammer

Y le dio a him

Ken : rapido usen esto

Ppgz : ok

Y era la maquina que usaron para extraer las particulas negras de zoka y lo hizieron con him pero esta vez para destruirlas

Him : AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Y desaparecieron las particulas negras

Ken : chicas lo hizieron ganaron la batalla

Ppgz : siiiiii

Rrbz :….. - sonriendo –

Y las tres corrieron hacia sus chicos y se abrazaron mutuamente

Los pelirrojos

Birck : hey Blossom eso fue asombroso

Blossom : lo se

Brick : me alegro que hallan destruido a him

Blossom : lo se

Brick : pero debemos irnos la gente de esta ciudad nos odia y …

Blossom : no te iras tu eres mi rrbz y me dara igual los comentarios de la gente por que tu estas conmigo

Brick : pero pero ..

Blossom : pero nada

Brick : ok me quedare

Blossom : bien

Brick : pero antes – se acerca a Blossom y la besa pero esta vez ella le correspondio el beso –

Los rubios

Boomer : a si que derrotastes a him

Bubbles : correcion no fui yo sola

Boomer : ok ok tus amigas te ayudaron

Bubbles : de hecho lo hizimonos juntas como un equipo

Boomer : si si esta bien

Bubbles : boomer

Boomer : erm si

Bubbles : te quiero

Boomer : erm bubbles yo no te quiero

Bubbles : pero pero pero

Boomer : yo te amo

Bubbles : ¿boomer?

Pero boomer no hablo mas y beso a bubbles pero con amor y ambos se besaron con mucho amor

Los azabaches

Butch : woah eso fue genial

Buttercup : si le pateamos el trasero a him

Butch : lo se

Buttercup : bien ahora que haras

Butch : querete , amarte , protegerte

Y buttercup quedo estupefacta

Buttercup : pero butch

Butch : pero nada kaoru

Buttercup : supongo que ya sabes que soy kaoru

Butch : eso es lo de menos ya que yo te amo

Buttercup : lo se

Butch : por eso te amo mi kaoru

buttercup : y yo a ti mi idiota

Butch : si le gusto a kaoru – decia en su mente victorioso-

Butch : …- sonriendo –

Y butch coge a kaoru/buttercup y la besa pero ya no hay pleito de parte de kaoru si no una pequeña correspondencia a los besos de butch ya que el sabe que ella lo ama aunque ella ha hecho reproches

Y los 6 se reunieron pero cada chica iba con su rrbz y ya se hizieron novios

Mientras con zein y zoka osea las doble z

Zein : zoka

Zoka : aaaghh – gimiendo y despertando - ¿Qué sucedió?

Zein : durante toda tu vida has sido manipulada por him y te ha hecho que hagas cosas terribles e imperdonables

Zoka : no puede ser acaso he lastimado mucha gente y a ti

Zein : si

Zoka : me siento como un monstruo … que he hecho … ese him me mintió

Zein : bueno zoka la proxima no confies en demonios ni gente rara

Zoka : ok pero tambien he hecho mucho daño a las ppgz y a mis amigos los rrbz

Zein : descuida ellos ya saben lo que te hizo him y los rrbz y las ppgz vinieron a salvarte y a destruir a him

Zoka : en serio derrotaron a ese feo – sorprendida –

Zein : aja

Zoka : super – entusiamada –

Zein : zoka se que lo nuestro estaba al borde de la ruptura pero ya entendi que la culpa no es tuya si no la de him

Zoka : lo se pero yo crei que el iba a cumplir con su promesa

Zein : descuida y quiero preguntarte algo

Y en eso vienen los rrbz y las ppgz

Momoko : anda dile nosotros no interrumpiremos

Zein : ok ok

Butch : anda dile

Boomer : si no la dejes en suspenso

Brick : si bro dile tu ya sabes que

Miyako : si es mejor ahora que nunca

Kaoru : si dile

Zein : ok ok se lo dire

Zoka : ¿eh?

Zein : zoka me pregunto si tu quieres casarte conmigo

Y zoka quedo asombrada por tal pregunta y ella lloro de la emocion

Zoka : si quiero

Rrbz y ppgz : siiiii

Zoka y zein : jajajajajajajaja

Y asi la batalla termina con un final feliz para zoka

_**Continuara**_

_**Para el siguiente capitulo zoka se disculpara con las ppgz y los rrbz y después momoko le dice que mejor vallan a vivir lejos de la ciudad donde estaban ya que la gente buscaba a zoka para sentenciarla a 20 años en carcel pero el profesor utonio hablara con el alcalde y le explicara lo sucedido y tambien ayudara la mis bellum quien vio lo sucedido en su casa y después zein y zoka se casan y se quedan a vivir en la ciudad pero juntos y zoka ya no vivira sola sin amor ahora que ella va a tener una mejor vida y tambien las ppgz tendran como novios a los rrbz pero sin importarle los comentarios de algunas chicas envidiosas y ellas con los chicos seran un grupo de heroes que salvaran la ciudad y los chicos renunciaran para siempre al crimen **_

_**Un buen abrazo para mis pocos fans y espero aumentar de fans pero favor si van a dejar sus reviwes primero lean la historia antes de pensar algo malo **_

_**Chao**_

_**Los quiere mucho y siempre los querre con todo mi corazon su autora anonima es decir YO **_

_**Jum**_

_**Jum**_

_**Buenas noches y que la pasen bien**_

_**Y saludos a kiara00 quien me ha dejado sus reviews y ya me cayo bien la agregare como amiga al igual que los otros**_


End file.
